Duty vs Rishtey
by Angel Arzoo
Summary: Fully duo based story...full of darama.. emotion.. suspense..etc Please peep inside to enjoy your reading...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone**

**i am back**

**with a new story...  
**

**.**

**plz read and rvw**

**i know 'kismat ki lakire' bilkul bakwas thi**

**but i try a new short story of maximum 3 or 4 chaps...**

**.**

* * *

two person running behind goons

1st person : ye log kisi bhi kimat par bachne ni chaiye...

2nd person : nhi bachege dost...

goons start firing on them

both start counter-attack on goon

after an half hour fight ... all goons are on land

1st person : arnav chal inhe check karte h ...agar koi jinda hua to use hospital bej dete h...

Arnav in naughty tone : acp parduman ki goli khakar bhi koi bach sakta h kya...

Parduman in strict tone : arnav be serious...duty ke time no majak

Arnav in dramatic tone : ok sir...

Acp parduman move forward (in dissapointment by arnav's tone & drama)

Arnav run behind him with : acha-acha sorry...(parduman not give any response) parduman yaar kha na sorry...aab kya is bacche ki jaan lo ge...

Parduman : bachee nhi ho tum baap ban chuke ho...lagta h bhul gae ho ki tumhara ek beta bhi h

Arnav in meaniningful tone : mujhe to yaad h parduman ki mera ek beta h...par sayad tum apne bete ko bhul chuke ho...sayad tum bhul chuke ho ki tumhara bhi ek beta h

This sentence make acp's eyes wet

Acp parduman while wipping his tears : h nhi arnav tha...(and tear sliped from his eyes)

Arnav come near to parduman and make him face to face and said : tum ye kis lahje se keh rhe ho...(in teary tone) vo beta h tumhara...u have to find him ... Vo jinda hoga parduman...

Parduman in painful smile : kya dekha h tumne use jinda...nhi na to kaise keh sakte ho

Arnav in anger : to tum kaise use mara hua bta sakte ho...kya uski laash dekhi h tumne...

This word 'laash' make acp out of control he give a tight slape to arnav

Acp in anger : shut up! Arnav...

A silence take place in whole area

Acp realise his act ...

acp in low voice : sor..sorry..arnav..m..m ..tumhe..(before parduman speak furthur arnav take him in a gentle hug)

Acp start crying in hug...

Arnav : himat rakh yaar...plz ro maat...(in some anger) or aab rone se kya fayda...tujhe soch samajhkar faisla lena chaiye tha...tume ek 8 din ke bachee ko apne hatho se maut ke muh mein dhkel diya...

Parduman : to kya karta apne bete ki jaan bachane ke liea ek antakwadi ko chod deta...ek aise insan ko jisne n jane kitne logo ko maar dala...

Arnav : par parduman tum...(but he stop in mid..and run toward parduman & at a time a gun shot take place)

A body fall down with a scream 'aaah'

A person shout : arnavvvvv...(parduman take arnav's head in his lap) : ye ye ..kya kiya tune arnav...meri maut tune apne sir le li

Arnav : bhul gaya..meine..ek baar kha tha ki..mere hote hue koi tera baal bi banka nhi kar sakta (he is felling high pain in chest) to..to..goli..kaise..maa..maar ..deta..bata

Parduman : arnav..tu bol mat ..tu..tujhe kuch ni hoga...hum hospital chalege

Arnav : nhi parduman..mere pass itna wakt nhi h ..

Parduman while crying : aaisa maat bol yaar...

Arnav : ek..ek..baat manega meri..(acp noded) mere bete ABHIJEET ka khayal rakhega...tu to janta uska mere siwae or koi nhi h...mere marne ke baad vo akela reh jaega parduman

Parduman : kuch nhi hoga tujhe...

Arnav : wada kr parduman ki tu use kbhi pata nhi chalne dega ki vo anath h...wada kr mere dost

Parduman : m wada karta hu arnav...m abhijeet ko apna beta banakar paluga..or use kbhi ye pata nhi chalega ki vo mera saga beta nhi h...

Arnav while closing his eyes : thx yaar...JAI HIND (and this are the last word from his mouth) he close his eyes

Acp shouts : arnavvvvvv...

* * *

At a dark place

Gangster : kya hua us acp ka? ...(but no one response) meine pucha kya hua us acp ka ?

1 goon with much courage : vo..vo bach..gaya..boss

Gangster in shock : per kaise...

2nd goon : uska sathi bich mein agaya boss

The gangster took out the gun & shot both goons with : kam nhi to jaan nhi

* * *

a person enter with 2 month child : prinita dekho kon aya h

A lady come out from kitchen : kon h (she notice a small child in his husband's lap)...ye payara sa bacha kon h jii

Parduman : ye arnav ka beta h

Prinita : kitna payara h na

Parduman : haa

Prinita : par arnav bhai-shab kha h...(while looking toward gate) dikhe nhi

Parduman : he is dead

Prinita shocked like a hell : kya...

Parduman told him everything that what happen with arnav

Prinita take abhijeet in his lap : bhot bada ahsaan h iske pita ka mujh par...m apna beta kho chuki hu is police ki duty ki vajh se ab agar aapko kuch ho jata to m to mar hi jati...

Parduman : himat rakho prinita...

Prinita : naam kya h iska?

Parduman : abhijeet...

Prinita : bhot payara naam h...

Parduman : prinita tum mujh se wada kro ki tum abhijeet ko kabhi ye nhi btaogi ...ki hum uske sage maa-baap nhi h

Prinita : paka wada

Both saw abhijeet and smile

.

.

.

**Time get pass**

**Now abhijeet is 20 year old **

**And now he is a police office in mumbai police**

a cermony is going on

A person call someone as : or aab hum bulane ja rhe h ...ek honhar...jabaaz...imandar officer ko...jiska naam sunte hi bade-bade mujrimo nind haram ho jati h...so plz give a big hand for SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET

and a loud sound of claps take place in whole auditorium

A handsom & dashing person with goggles & black blazzer come on the stage...and head commisnor give him bravery award for his service toward the nation

Acp parduman & priniti watching him from there seats

parduman in his mind : dekh rha h na tu arnav...apna abhijeet aaj kis mukam par pahuch gaya h...

.

.

.

On stage

stage holder : plz sir come and share ur feelings with us

Abhijeet come & take mick and said : hello ladies & gentlemans ... M aaj bhot khush hu ye award pakar...par agar sach batau to is award ka asli hakdar m nhi balki mere mata-pita h kyoki jo meine kam kiye h vo to mera farz tha...sahi maino m is award ke hakadar mere maa-pita ji h...jinone mujhe is layak banaya...is mukam tak pahuchaya...m unhe stage par bulana chahuga...maa-pita jii plz stage par aiye...plz welcome both of them (a loud clapes are start)

Acp parduman & priniti come on the stage

Stage holder to acp parduman : to aaj apko kaisa lag rha h acp shab...kya khna chaege aap apne bete ke liea

Acp : m aaj bhot khush hu...or khud ko bhut hi khusnasib mahsoos kr rha hu kyoki ache maa-baap to har bache ko milte h par bhut kam log hote h jine acha beta milta...pround on u beta...

Acp hug abhijeet (and both feel a soth in their hearts)

* * *

Next day

In police station

DIG Parbhakar : congrtulations abhijeet

Abhijeet get up & said : thnk u sir...par aap kab aae

DIG : just now...ek kam tha tumse

Abhijeet : boliea sir

DIG : kam thoda khatarnak h

Abhijeet : kal mujhe award kisiko hasane ke liea ya gana gane ke liea nhi mila tha sir

DIG : tbi to m tumhare paas aya hu...ek gang h 'tiger gang'

Abhijeet : haa sir meine bhi iske bare m kafi suna h...ye gang pichle kafi salo se lagatar active h...pita jii ne inke ek main member sanga ko phasi bi dilwai thi or tab inki gang lag-bagh khatam ho gai thi...par ab vo dobara active ho gai h...Or kafi states ki police uske piche paddi h par use pakad nhi pa rhi h...

DIG : great...par pata h use rokana itna mushkil kyo h...

abhijeet : kyo sir

DIG : while showing him a pic - iski wajh se

Abhijeet : kon h ye?

DIG : Daya

Abhijeet : leader h ye ?

DIG : nhi...ye us gang ke member ka beta h

Abhijeet : itni information or uski pic hone ke bawjud wo pakda kaise nhi gaya...

DIG : kyoki wo police se hamesha do kadam age rhta h...bhot tedi cheez h

Abhijeet : mujhe kya karna h ?

DIG : ise giraftaar...

Abhijeet took daya's pic and said while looking it : samajiye kr liya

DIG : itna easy nhi h...ye bhot dangrous cheez h...

Abhijeet with smile : take it easy sir

DIG : be careful abhijeet ...tumhare pass 3 mahine h ise giraftar krne ke liea...or is gang ki baki information tumhe parduman de dega...meine bata diya h use...

Abhijeet : ok sir...

Abhijeet saw daya's pic and said : m aa rha hu daya...tumhari azadii bhot jald katam hone wali h...

* * *

at a dark place

1 person : bhai ek khabar milli h

2nd person : kya

1 person : bhai apko pakdne ke liea DIG ne ek special officer

beja h

2nd person : kon h vo

1 person : ye to bas vo DIG hi janta h

2nd person : koi baat nhi anne do...

1 person : shab suna h bhot dangrous admi h vo

When a person speak :par humare daya se jayada nhi ho sakta...

.

.

.

the end

hope u like it

.

frnds plz rvw

if u like

.

**To socho aab kya hoga**

**kya abhijeet daya ko giraftar krlega**

**ya**

**abhijeet fas jaega  
**

**agle 3 mahino m kya-kya hoga**

**jan'ne ke liea rvw plz**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{ab ek main question : kya mujhe ye story continue krni chaiye ya nhi ...or aap ko iski starting kaisi lagi plz rvw & tell me}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**dear akku & nikki dii ...i am back...with a new story as u want ...hope u r happy ...nikki ye os meine story m change kr dia hope u like it...plz rvw & tell**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**bye**

**tc**

**be happy**

**lv u all**

**ur**

**arzoo **

**:-)**


	2. Tuffan se phle ki shnti

**Hello everyone**

**i m back**

**thx to all reviewers from heart**

**akku dii i miss ur rvw on 1st chap  
**

**.**

**A special thx to colak dii for helping me**

**.**

_**HERE IS UR CHAP**_

_**HOPE U LIKE**_

_**R AND R**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Abhijeet left to meet acp

Abhijeet : pita jii...

Acp : aao abhijeet m tumhara hi intjaar kar rha tha

Abhijeet : aaj aap police station nhi aye...sab thik to h na

Acp : haa sab thik h...chinta mat kro...

Abhijeet : good...waise m yha apse ek case ke silsile mein milne aya hu...

Acp while closing file : janta hu...ye lo file isme us gang se related sab information h...(abhijeet take the file)

Abhijeet : sab tayari ho chuki h...mujhe aaj hi nikalna hoga...plane ke according phle mujhe us gang mein shamil hona hoga taki m un logo ko bacha saku jo wha fase hue h...(with confidence) fir us daya ko to m sambhal hi lunga...

Acp : ha janta hu m abhijeet...par plz be careful

Abhijeet with shock : ye aap keh rhe h...

Acp with low voice : ha ye m keh rha hu...(with lost mind)kyoki is gang ne bhot kuch china h mujh se...

Abhijeet with questioning gaze : bhot kuch ?

Acp realize that what he said so while changing the topic : ha bhot kuch ...n jane kitne deshwasiyo ko maar dala inhone (while looking toward abhijeet) wo bhi to humare hi the na

Abhijeet not satisfied but he noded : or aab unki bari h

Acp : haa abhijeet...

(acp pov : dekh yaar aaj abhijeet teri or mere bete ki maut ka badla lene jaa rha h par pata nhi kyo mujhe ek ajeeb sa daar lag rha h)

After some time abhijeet left

* * *

A person : lo aagai tumhri manjil

2nd person : abhi to m raste pe hi pahucha hu...manjil to mission ki kamyabi ke baad milegi...

Person : nice abhijeet...

Abhijeet : thx...now u may left ...

Person : yaa...u ryt...(while turning the car) ok byee

Abhijeet : byeee (and the person left)

Abhijeet observing the place carefully...when a person keep his hand on his shoulder...

Abhijeet turn and saw a person who is hiding his face

Abhijeet : kaun ho tum

The person look here & there or then in stright tone : sher pinjre se nikal chuka h...

Abhijeet understand everything in a second and then in same tone : or aab tabhai hogi...

The man remove his mask and said : tum hi ho new member (abhijeet noded)

Person : chalo andar (and abhijeet start moving with them)

After some time he find himself in a under ground place

A another person come to him & said : andar aao boss ne bulaya h tumhe (abhijeet entered inside)

He saw a man with mask : kya tum sach mein ye gang join karna chahte ho...

Abhijeet : haaa...

Man : soch lo...

Abhijeet with confidence : sochte to vo h jo darte...jinke andar jigra hota h vo sochte nhi karte h

Man impressed by abhijeet's attitude

Man with proud : bhot achee...hume tumhara andaz pasand aya

Abhijeet : or kaam bhi pasand aaega

Man : hmmm...(to a goon : jao ise daya se milwa do) goon noded and left...

* * *

at the tarrace of a tall building

A person siting with gun in his hand(when he listen : bhai )

The person speak without any turn : haa bol raga...

Raga : bhai ...ye new member h humari gang ke

The person turn and saw a dashing man ...who rember his face

Person : hmmm...naam kya h tumhara...

2nd person : jeet...

Person : acha h...haar mujhe manjoor nhi

2nd person reply in same tone : acha h...haar ne walo ka is gang mein koi kaam nhi...waise tumhara naam sayad daya h

Daya : haa

(when daya's phone range) after attend the call

daya in serious tone : aab tum jao jeet...kuch kaam h mujhe

Jeet : m bhi to yha kaam karne hi aya hu na...

Daya : abhi new ho tum...expirence nhi h tumhe

Jeet : kaam karuga to ho jaega...warna to m hamesha hi naya rhuga

Daya want to deny but abhijeet make him to allow

Daya : thik h ...chalo (while giving him gun)

Daya...abhijeet ...raga ...and some other goon sit in car and left

* * *

they have a dangerous fight with police

and the result is same 'tiger gang ' win

bt in fight abhijeet get injured (his right hand is injured with knife)

after fight they all back at there place

* * *

Raga : bhai...ek baat puchu

Daya : haa bol raga

Raga: aap kya soch rhe ho...

Daya : mujhe kuch gadbad lag rhi h...

Raga ask : gadbad...

Daya : haa raga gadbad...(while thinking something) mujhe pata karna hoga...

After 2 minutes silence daya ask : raga...wo jeet kha h ?

Raga : bhai ... Pata nhi sayad niche ho..

Daya get up and said : thik h ...tum jao ab

Raga left...and within 2-3 minute daya also left

* * *

In a room a person enterd with first aid and call some one as : jeet...

Jeet saw him & get up with : daya tum...tum yha kyo aaie agar koi kaam tha to mujhe bula lete m aa jata ...

Daya : ho gaya ... (his voice & face expression is totaly changed which is surprising for jeet)

Jeet saw something in daya's hand : ye tumhare hath mein kya h...

Daya : ye vo chiz h jiski tumhe sakt jarurt h...first aid...

jeet amazingly : first aid ki jururt or mujhe !

Daya : haa tumhe...tumhare hath ko...us bechare ko chaku laga h...

Jeet smile on it (abhijeet try to deny for first aid bt faild)

Daya seriously : muskurana band kro...or apna hath yha lao

Abhijeet : kaat ke laau

Daya in teasing tone : nhi ukhad ke lao

Abhijeet smile and take his slevees upward

Daya saw the wound which is tightly tied with hankey...daya remove the hankey...

Daya : bataya kyo nhi kisiko...ghav bhad jata to...

jeet dnt answer

Daya continue his process when abhijeet feel pain and a small 'aah' come out from his mouth with jerk

Daya immedtly remove the cotton with : bas 2 min...fir nhi jalega...(and he again keep the cotton and start rubbing it on his wound & then puluster the wound carefuly)

Daya get up & said : isliea m mana kar rha tha...phle hi din chot lag gai na...

jeet realy shocked by daya's behaviour

Daya : kya hua jeet ...kis soch mein dub gae

Jeet : mujhe nhi pata tha ki ek khatarnak gunda itna care bhi kar sakta h...

Daya : khatrnak m dusro ke liye hu...apno ke liea nhi...

Jeet : hmmm...i see

Daya ask : khana kha liea tumne ?

Jeet : haa...

Daya : good...waise tum boss se mile

Jeet : nhi...bas ekbar jb aya tha yha

Daya : to aaiso kro jakr milo unse or unhe humari victory ki ki khabar do...(with naughty smile : wo impress ho jaege)

Jeet smile & said : thik h jata hu m (he get up & left

* * *

On the way

Abhijeet is thinking about daya's behaviour

abhijeet in his mind : lagta hi nhi h ki daya itna khatarnak gaogster h...(at a time he get disturb with a low voice)

He listen a voice as : dimak kharb h tera...agar daya ko pata chal jata to janta h kitni badi musibat aan padti hum par...or us daya se phle vo boss hume maar dalta...

Another voice : maaf krdo bhai...dubara koi galti nhi hogi...daya ko kabhi shak nhi hoga...

Voice 1 : thik h aab chal yha se

Abhijeet left from there

Abhijeet in his mind : ye log kya chupa rhe h daya se...aisa kya h jo daya ko nhi pata chalne de rhe h ye log...or vo boss bhi...  
He speak with deternination : mujhe pata karna hi hoga

.

.

.

.

.

the end

* * *

_**To kaisa lga chap**_

_**hope pasand aya hoga**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**plz rvw frnds _/\\_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**and tell me ki kon next chap m intrested h**_

_**ek sawal or tha - koi bore to nhi ho rha h na...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO SOCHO**_

_**KI DAYA KO KYA GADBAD LAG RHI H KYA DAYA KO ABHIJEET PAR SHAK HO GYA H...**_

_**.**_

_**KYA H VO BAAT JO DAYA SE CHUPAI JA RHI H (Kya sirf ye ki vo kon h ya kuch or)**_

_**OR KAISE PATA KREGA ABHIJEET KI DAYA SE KYA CHUPAYA JA Rha **_

_**H...OR KYA VO HAKIKAT TAK PAHUCH PAEGA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**for take answer plz rvw**_

_**give rvw take chap**_

_**minimum 27 rvws**_

_**nxt after 27 rvws**_


	3. kash-m-kash

...**I m back...****thanks to my all reviewers**...**kase h aap saab ...****...**

**yaar bhot acha lag rha h wapas aakar...****.****.****.****.****here is your** **story**

**_**

_Abhijeet in his mind_ \- ye log kya chupa rhe h daya se uske attet ke bare mein...mujhe pata lagana hoga

_(Abhijeet left place before anyone else saw_ _him)_** a dark place**1st person : bolo shaab kya kaam h apun se...

2nd person : (_while showing him a picture) _janta h isse?

1st person : arre Abhijeet shaab ise kon ni pahchanta ... iska naam daya h...

Abhijeet : ye m janta hu Vijay...par mujhe iski or information chaiye...(_with mining full glance_) har ek information...samjha...

Vijay : (_with smile)_ samjh gaya shaab...jaise hi koi khkhabar lagti h m aap ko btata hu

Abhijeet : hmmmm jita jaldi ho ske pata kro...aab m chalta hu or tum bhi niklo...(_and Abhijeet left)_**_at other place_**

Boss : aab ye daya hamare liea khatra ban gaya h...

goon : to kya kre...uske bina humari takat aadhi ho jaegi...

Boss : takat ka kya krege jab khud khatam hojaege...

Goon : to aab?

Boss : maar dalo use...khatam kardo ...

Goon : (_with shock) par..boss..vo..to hamara aadmi h..._boss : apna ashul h jab-tak kaam tab-tak jaan...(_with order) _khatam kro usse...jagal m jao or dhokhe se maar dalo...

Goon : ok boss...

(and they _about to leave when they listen some voice)__boss in tension : _lagta kisi ne hamari baat sun li...pakdo use (_goon run behind but fail to catch anyone)__..._**Abhijeet in his room**_Abhijeet in frustration : _ye ho kya rha h...police samjhte h ki daya is gang ki sabse badi takat h...jabki gang ka head daya ko marne ki bol rha h...gang wale daya se kuch chupa rhe h...o god m pagal ho jauga...(_after some second) _DIG sir ko call karta hu...**Abhijeet call DIG****on call**Abhijeet : good morning Sir...

DIG : good morning...bolo Abhijeet itni subh-subh call kyo kiya...

Abhijeet : sir mujhe aapko kuch batana h

DIG : haa bolo Abhijeet...

Abhijeet : sir is gang mein sab gadbad chal rha h...

DIG : gadbad ? ... kasi gadbad?

**Abhijeet tell everything to DIG**Abhijeet : sir kuch samaj nhi aa rha ki kya kru...

DIG : kuch nhi...hame kuch karne ki jarurat nhi h...daya ki maut se sabse jyada fayda police ko hoga...

Abhijeet : (_in disappointment) _but sir kyo na ham use arrest kerker le...

DIG : apna dimak maat chalao or kal hi wapas aa jao...

_Abhijeet in shock : _kya...kal wapas aajau!!!!!!! ... par kyo...

DIG : kyoki tumhari jaan ko vha khatra h or waese bhi mission complete ho chuka h...

Abhijeet in anger : mission complete ho chuka h matlab?

DIG : sayad tum bhul rhe ho ki daya ko arrest karna hi tumhara main maksad tha or wo to kal maar hi jaega...so, mission is completed and you have to come back from mission...

Abhijeet in disappointment : but sir...(DIG _cut him in between)_

_DIG : ( in order tone) no arguments Abhijeet..._sayad tum bhul rhe ho i am your senior...and its my order...come back sharp morning (_and he cut the call)_

_(Abhijeet keep shut his phone in disappointment and pack his luggage)_

_**next day Abhijeet left**_

_OTHER SIDE_

_a goon : _bhai pata chala h ki jungle mein kuch police wale aae h search operation ke liea...

Daya : to chalo...(_while taking his own gun_)

a goon : bhai ye gun aap mujhe de dijiea iske trigger mein problem h...(while giving him another gun) aap ye le lijiea...

Daya : hmm...(_and he take that gun and left his own gun)_

_**and they left for forest**_

when a goon on call : boss adha kaam ho gaya h...

from other side : baki ka kaam bhi jaldi khatam kro...

goon : jii boss...(and he cut the call)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** THE END**

**_guys chapter kaisa lga..._**

**_plz tell...please review..._**

**_and this is for whom who was waiting for updates..._**

**_(and thank you to all my friends who was reviewed on previous chapter)_**

**_thankssssssssssssssss a lot_**

**_..._**

**_socho aab kya hoga aage_**

**_Abhijeet kaise bachaega daya ko_**

**_..._**

**___**

**_rvw for next update_**

**_one Querrey - story boring lag rhi h kya?_**

**_ \- anyone interested for next_**

**_ \- jyada boring ho to bta dena_**

**_ \- i will remain it_**

**___**

**_ok bye tata_**

**_tc_**

**_rvw for next_**

**_your - arzoo_**


	4. Intrested Or not

_**hello**_

Pachchana kya

M aapki pyari or purani dost arzoo

**Bhot dinno baad ff khola...**

**Bhot miss kiyaa saab ko...**

**Mere exam ho chuke h to isliea m aab free hu**

**And i m back **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hope ki aap ko ye story yaad hogi...

Guys i want to ask ki kya koi interested h kya iss story ke next chapter m...

Jo koi bii interested h rvw plzz

Agar mujhe 15 rvw milee to

M jarur post krugi...

-Aapki dost arzoo

Nw readers please read previous chapters...waiting for rvws

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**welcome nhi kroge ...hehehehe... (Just kidding?)**_

_**:-)**_

_**Miss u all yaar...**_


	5. Dokha

**hello friends ...**

**I m back with a new chapter..as u all want(sangita didi or chitra specially)**

**Sorry both of you for late update**

**Dear readers here is your chapter**

**Note - _new reader's on this story... please firstly read old chapter of the story_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abhijeet while packing his clothes : kya karu kuch samaj nhi aa rha h...kaise pata kru ki aisi bhi kya wajah hai ki daya ke aapne log hi use marne pe tulle h..daya ko usi ki gang Ke logo se khatra h..usi ke bhaai se..or vo to inn sab chizzoo se anjan h (Abhijeet in disappoint) par main kar bhi kya sakta hu DIG ne subh tak pohchane ko kha h...par main itna kyu Soch raha hu..daya bhi ek gunehgar h..uske saath jo hobraha h thik ho raha h...**with upset mind Abhijeet sit in car**

**OTHER SIDE**

**In forest**

Daya to goon's : tumhe pakki khabar milli h na

Goon : haa bhaai khabar to pakki h

Daya : par yha to koi nhi h..khi koi hume fasa to nhi rha hai

Goon with evil smile : hume nhi sirf tumhe daya ...

Daya while turning back : matlab

Goon while taking out his gun : matlab ye ki tum marne wale ho daya

Daya in shock : ye tum kya kr rhe ho..pagal ho gaye ho kya..kaisa majjak h ye...gun niche kro

Goon in anger : majjak nhi h ye...

Daya in anger : tum pagal ho gye ho kya...boss ko pata chala to vo tumhe maar daale gaa

Goon in evil voice : vo to vakt btaega daya...phle to tum marne ke liye tayar ho jao

Daya : par kyo kar rhe ho tum log aisa...kyooooo

Goon while coming near to daya : maaf karna daya hum tumhari akhri inchaa bhi puri nii kr sk te..hum tumhe nhi bta sakte ki hum tumhe kyo maar rhe h... sorry daya tumhara khel to khatam

Daya took out his gun and point at goon : itni bhi jaldi nhi

Goon while laughing : chalo daya mein tumhe ek moka deta hu ..m tumhare samne khada hu...or tumhare haath mein gun h m teen ginta hu...tum mujhe maar dalo..(in anger) varna main tumhe maar dalu gaa samjhe..

Goon : 1...

Daya : phle ye bta tune ye sab kyu kiya

Goon : 2...

Daya : lagta h tujhe marna hai

Goon : 3 ...

And daya press the trigger...but nothing happens.. because gun is empty

Goon point gun on daya and smile with : tu to gaya daya ...

But suddenly daya Snatch the gun from the hand of goon and point on him

Daya to all goon's - gun nichee karo nhi to m iss ragha ki khopdi udda du gaa

Ragha to all : sab aapni gun niche karo(goons obey him)

At a time a person come there who is breathing heavily : daya ...daya...daya suno

And he stop near daya

Daya : kya hua Dhruv tum haaf kyu rhe ho...or yha kaise ponche

Dhruv saw his surrounding : daya ye log tumhe marna chahte h...(with heavy breathing)m tumhe bachane ke liye aya hu..tum thik to ho na

Daya while putting his gun down from Dhruv

Daya noded in yes

Dhruv while taking a deep breath : m to daar gya tha khi tumhe kuch ho jata to..(some tears come in Dhruv eye's)

Daya to Dhruv in calm tone : Dhruv please tum emotional mat Hoo. ... M thik hu bilkul

and daya again point the gun at ragha

While cauthing ragha from his collar : ha Dhruv tum thik kh rhe ho ...ye mujhe marna chahta h

Daya in anger : bta ragha kyu marna chahta hai tu mujhe...bol kiske khene pe ye sab kiya tune .(in anger) btaaa...nhi to saari ki saari goliya teri khopdi mein utaar dugA...btaaa

Ragha while faltering : nhi..n..nhi..daya..ai..aisa ..mat..kro..mujhe chod..do..mujhe chod do

Suddenly daya turn to Dhruv : dekha Dhruv ye mujhse kh rha h ki m isse chod du...

Again turning back to ragha : bol kisne kha tujhe ye sab krne ko...kon h in sab ke piche

Daya while pointing gun on ragha ask Dhruv : par Dhruv tumhe kaise pta chala ki in logo ka plane kya h ..tum to city se bhar the na..

Dhruv : kyoki inn sab mein m bhi shamil hu ...and with this before daya understand anything **dhruv fire on daya from back side...and daya fall on ground with a voice "aahhhhh"**

Ragha take gun from daya and start laughing...

Daya turn his side with difficulty (daya in unbelievable tone): Dhruv tum bhi in saab ke saath mile ho...mujhe vishwas nahi hota

Dhruv again fire on daya's shoulder and sit near to daya : aab vishvaas hua daya ...and he stat laughing..

Daya in anger : dokhebazzzz ho tum ..(daya trying to get stand)

Dhruv : bas bas daya kyu khud ki maut ko or taklifedai bna rhe ho..tcchhh..dekho sher ghutno ke bal baitha h.. baicharaaa ...

Daya in teasing tone : fir bhi sher sher hi rehta hai samjhe...

Dhruv hit him hard on his shoulder with leg...

And with a scream daya again fall on ground..

But this time there is no moment in his body...

Dhruv again Kick him..but he got no response...

Dhruv : hee daya uth ree..uthhh..(to all) lagta h daya bache ko nind aa gai ..ole olee

All start laughing

At a time they listen a voice of foot steps

Dhruv : lagta koi aa rha hai..chalo bhago yha se

Ragha in tense tone : par iss daya ka kya kre aab

Dhruv in quick : iska kya karna h maar gaya ye..bhaago abhi yha se..(and they left in hurry)

.

.

.

.

Goon's on their spot

Ragha in disappointment : Dhruv mujhe lagta h hume daya ko aise chodke nhi ana chaiye tha

Dhruv in anger : matlab kya h tumhara !

Ragha : m kh rha hu ki agar vo bach gaya to ...

At a time a goon speak in fear : to..to.. hum..me. se koi ..bi..bi ..nhi..bachega...

Raghav in anger : pagal ho gaye ho kya..do goliya lagi h isse .koi chance nhi h uske bachne ka samjhe..

Ragha again : dekho tum nhi jante vo daya h daya...bhot tedi cheez h..vo maut ko bhi maat de sakta h

Dhruv while laughing : tumhe pta h ..ye tum nhi bol rhe tumhare andar ka daar bol rha h..(in teasing tone) samjhe...m boss ke pass jaa rha hu unhe unke bhaai ki maut ki khush khabri dene..and he left

Raghav also left in disappointment

.

.

.

.

Dhruv to boss

Dhruv : boss kaam ho gaya ...

Boss in Happy tone : shabas Dhruv...mujhe tumse thi umeed thi .

Dhruv while telling him : boss hamare samne tadaf tadaf ke maraa salaa...baichare ko bhrosa magha pad gaya...

Both starting laughing

.

.

.

.

.

** THE END**

To kaisa lga chapter... review karke jarur batana..kon kon next chapter padna chahata h..

**new reader's please phle pichle chapters read Krna ..**

**_or ha next chapter bhot jald milega..._**

**_Or agar koi galti ho gai ho to maaf karna..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Your angle 😊😊😊_**


	6. Tufaan se phle ki shanti

_**Hlo everyone**_

_**I m again with new chapter**_

.

.

.

_**here is your chapter**_

_**Please review**_

_**...**_

He trying to open his eyes but his body will not supporting himm...he listen a voice : daya ankhen kholo...daya ankhe band maat karna ..hosh mein aao dayaaa

Daya try to open his eyes but everything is blur ...daya try to get up..but again the same voice intrupt with : daya hilo mat tumhe takleef hogi..lete rahoo ...

Daya try to saw the source of voice...he open his eyes again with a lot of energy

Daya in shock : tummm !

After a second daya again : mein yha khlya kar raha hu..mein to apne gang ke logo ke saath jungle mein...(but daya stop in mid.. something stuck in his mind and suddenly he left his body with thud)

Someone handle him with care...

Daya again saw toward the source of support and with blank eyes : m ..m..mein kha..kha ..hu( he feel pain in his left shoulder)

Person calmly : daya tum Jha bi ho safe hoi...

Daya in anger : meine pucha **jeet **ki m kha huu...

Jeet while clearing his throat : tum..tu..tum..vo..tumm..(while taking a deep breath ) tum Mumbai mein ho daya

Daya look him in shock : Mumbai mein...par kaise..kyu

Jeet came near to daya and in calm tone : daya dekho sayant ho jao...tumhe ek achee doctor ki jarurat thi...achi medical facilities jruri thi tumhare liye...

Daya in anger : kuch nhi chaiye mujhe ..kissi chiij ki bhi jarurat nhi h...(daya with smile) khi tum bhi mujhe marna to nhi chahte ho...

This time jeet get angery : kya bakwas kar rhe ho...m tumhe kyo marrugaa...or agar mujhe tumhe marna hi hota na to m tumhe yha nhi leke aata...vhi maar dalta samjhe...or marne ki to koi jarurat hi nhi thi...aar vhi thodi der or pde rahte to khud hi maar jate...samjheee

Daya sadly smile on it

Jeet in confusion : muskura kyo the ho...

Daya in low tone : aapne aap par haans raha hu...jo hua uss paar vishwas karne ki koshish kar raha hu...

Jeet understand daya's situation so in calm tone : daya bhul jao unn dab bato ko ...unn sab ko yaad karne se koi fayda nahi ...

Daya : kya bhul jau...(with sad smile) ye bhul jau ki jo log bachpan se mere saath h..jinhe meine apna samjha ...jinke liye jiya ...aapni jaan hamesha khattree me dali...jinke saath itne saal raha...(in hurt tone) or unhone hi mujhe maarne ki koshis ki ( a tear fall from daya's eye)

Jeet immediately wipe his tear with : nhi daya roo mat dekho tum uss sab ke baare mein maat socho...

Daya replies : pata h jeet ...jab se mujhe meri jindagi ka phla din yaad aata h tab se lekar kal tak ...mere liye wahi log sab kuch the...vhi the jinhe meine apna samjha tha...mera parivaar..dost..saathi..ghar..sab kuch...baki ki duniya m mera koi kuch nhi tha...mere jindgi ke har lamhe mein vo sab mojjod h ...kaise bhulau m unhe...vo sirf ek gang nhi thi parivaar tha mera...mujhe aabhi bhi aisa lag rha h jaise..ja..jaise m..mein..koi..bura.. bhot bura ..sapna dekh raha hu..

Jeet also feel bad for daya : daya mein samaj sakta hu ki tumhare liye ye sab itna assan nhi h bhulana par tum iss bure vakye ke saath puri jindgi to nhi bita sakte na ..

Daya with sad smile : mujhe to abhi bhi yakeen nahi hota...lagta h jaise ek pal vo log aaege or bolenge daya tujhe kya hua...itni chot kaise lagi ...tu thik to h na..(and a tear again slip from his eyes)

Jeet in calm tone : daya suno...tum ye sab mat socho...jitna iss sab ke baare mein sochoge utna hi tumhari sehat ke liye bura hoga...

Daya in hursh tone : kyu kiya unhone mere saath aisa..kyu mujhe dhoka diya (in top of anger he hit his hand on desk) kyuuuu...

This is the limit of tolerance for jeet : pagal ho gye ho...kya kar rhe ho...or kiske liye kar rhe ho...yaad rakha khud ko iss tarh takleef dene se kisi ko koi farak nhi padta...unhe koi farak nhi padta ki tum kis haal mein ho..roo rhe ho..hurt ho..takleef mein ho..dard mein ho..akele ho gye ho...unhe koi farak nhi padta ...tum jo takleef khud ko de rhe ho na uss se kissi ko koi farak nhi padta uss se sirf or sirf tumhe takleef hogi...vo to tumhe maar gye the apne hisab se...maar chuke ho tum unke liye...pata h kiss haal mein millee the tum mujhe...ek baar ko to mujhe bhi lga ki tum nhi bacho ge...unke liye agar tum apne haath ko takleef dena to kuch nhi agar aapni jaan bhi de doge na to bhi unhe kuch farak nhi padegaa samjhe...

Daya don't answer him

Jeet again : daya sun rhe ho tum...mein tumse baat kar raha hu...

Daya without looking toward jeet in straight tone : tumm jao yha se...

Jeet in shock : kyaaaa !

Daya : please mujhe Akela chhod dooo...

Jeet in strong tone : noooo

Daya while shouting on jeet : meine kha jao yha seee...mujhe kissi ki bhi jarurat nahi hai

Abhijeet want to scold daya but he manage with calm tone : thik h chala jauga ...par ek shart par ...tumhare wound se bleeding ho rhi h ...tum pahle pati change karwaoge...bina kuch bole..

Daya don't answer him

Abhijeet while sitting near bye soffa : to thik h mein khi nhi jaugaa...karlo tum jo kar sakte ho ...(with smile ) tum kuch nhi kar sakte ..

Daya give him a angery look...bt Abhijeet ignore him

Daya know that he can't able to do even move his hand a bit...

Daya while looking other side : thik h tumhe jo karna h karo or please goo...

Abhijeet get up and take first aid kit and sit near daya...

Abhijeet in calm tone : daya tum bache nhi ho jo gusse mein khud ko chot phochaye...

Daya don't answer

Abhijeet hold daya's hand carefully and remove wet bandage (daya feel pain and a little **aaahhhhhh** come from his mouth)

Abhijeet with care : daya bas haat gaya ..and he start cleaning of hi wound and while applying cotton daya again feel a sharp pain which result as a **jurk** )

Abhijeet in anger : dekha kha tha na sirf tumhe takleef hogi...(he again put cotton but this time daya hold his hand to be calm Abhijeet with care : bas ho gaya ...) Abhijeet done his dressing..and look toward daya and said calmly : ho gaya ..aab mera haath chod sakte ho ...nhi to mujhe bi first aid ki jarurat bhot jalad padegi...

Daya notice that he is holding Abhijeet hand really tightly ...daya left him with : **sorry..**...

Abhijeet in calm tone : koi baat nhi...isme tumhari galti nhi h...m tumhe hospital bhi nhi leja sakta or na kissi pe itna bhrosa kar sakta hu ki uss yha le aau...agar un logo ne dobara vha aakar dekha or unhe tum vha nhi mile to jarur vo log tumhe dhude ge...agar tumhe hospital leke gaya to tumhari jaan ko khatra h (Abhijeet with a glass of water) lo pani pilloo...

Daya take little sip of water...

Abhijeet while washing his hand : m chala jata hu...par please khud ko hurt mat karna or na hi aisi koi harkat karna jis ki vajhe se koi problem create ho ...tha tumahare pass gi pani h..kuch or chaiye to avvaj lga dena m bhaar hi hu ...

Daya suddenly ask : kyo kar rahe ho tum ye sab ...kyo aapni jaan khatree mein daal rahe ho...

Abhijeet turn and in calm tone : uss din jab mujhe chot lagi thi to tumne kyoo mahram patti ki thi meri ...

Daya : iss situation mein or uss situation mein bhot farak h

Abhijeet with smile : agar situation dekh kar madad ki jae to vo konsi madad hui bhla..tumne kha tha na uss din ki tum apno ki bhot care karte ho iss liye aar ho...to suno m bhi apno ki care karta hu...anzaam ke baare mein vo sochte h jo galat karte h ...madad ke wakt anjaam ki nhi sochte...

Daya in meaningful tone : koi kisi ka apna nhi hota jeet ..sab ek jaise hote h dokhebazzzz

Abhijeet in confident tone : hota h daya...agar koi kisi ka apna nhi hota to m apni jaan khatare mein dalkaar tumhe yha nhi lata ...or agar sab ek jaise hote to mujhe to kabhi pata hi nhi chalta ki tum kha ho.. m to apne kissi kaam se bhar jaa rha tha..

Daya look toward Abhijeet with questioning gaze : matlab

Abhijeet came near to daya and sit beside him and tell him : matlab ye daya ki m to car mein tha...mujhe ek call aya ...jab meine call uthai to samne se koi nhi bola...par kuch awaje aarhi thi...m vo sab dhayan se sun hi raha tha ki achanak goli chalne ki awaz aai...or call bi disconnect ho gai...tabhi ek msg aya usi private no. Se jisme ek location thi...jab main us location pe pahucha to tum mujhe vha mile...or vha tumhare haath mein ek chit thi jispe likha tha ki **bhot dur chale jaao nhi to maare jao ge...**

daya really in great trouble ...he is not able to understand that who want to save or who want kill him...

Abhijeet again : daya koi to tha jo tumhe bachana chahta tha ...varna agar vo mujhe btaya nhi to m kbhi vha nhi pouch pata..or sayaad m wakt par nhi pouchta to tum bachte bhi nhiii

Daya in trouble : par aisa ho kon sakta h ..

Abhijeet : unhi mein se ek jo ki tumhe marna chahte the ...ho sakta hai daya ki usse shi mokka na mila ho tumhe alert karne ka ya tumhe bachane ka...usse lga hoga ki agar vo abhi vo tumhe bachaa nhi paega or isliye vo shi mokka dhundta raha or jab use laga hoga ki aab or koi rasta nhi h to usne mujhe call kiya ho...

Daya in confusion : haa ho sakta h ...par kon...kon ho sakta h...or agar un logo pata chal gya ki usne meri madad ki h to khi vo uski bhi jaan na lele ( daya really confused and tensed)

Abhijeet hold daya hand with : daya cool down...tum apne dimak par itna pressure mat do..

Daya close his eyes and a tear slip from his eyes...

Abhijeet put his hand on his forehead with : daya roo maat please...

Daya in helpless tone : kuch samaj nhi aarha yaar mujhe..ki kya ho rha h..kis par bhrosa kru or kis par h (**daya start sobbing... Abhijeet immediately take daya in hug) **

Abhijeet with concern : daya..daya sambhalo khud ko...chup ho jao daya please... please daya

But daya sobbing continuously

Abhijeet eye also shedding tears... Abhijeet hug daya tightly..

.

.

.

.

When suddenly door bell rings

Abhijeet surprised with that : yha kon ho sakta...

Daya : khi vo log to nhi aagaye yha hume dundte dundhte..

Abhijeet take his gun and make his way towards the gate

And he get relaxed to see the commer..

Abhijeet : tum ho..( he put his gun down) aao aao ander aao

Daya : kon h jeet...

Abhijeet while introducing him : daya ye dr. Aditya h...mera dost h...bhrose ke layak h...or tumhe isaki bhot jarurat hai...

Daya in disappoint : nhi jeet mujhe kissi ki bhi jarurat nhi h...tum ho to Shi yha

Abhijeet in calm tone : par m doctor to nhi hu na...(and with smile) or mujhe to pata nhi tum kab bhar nikal do fir ...

Daya understand what about he had pointed

Daya with downhead : sorry jeet...

Abhijeet with smile : koi baat nhi (to Aditya ) dr. Aditya ye h daya mera dost...

Aditya : hmm..sher kaffi ghayal h...

Daya smile on it...

Abhijeet : ha bhaai sach me...kaffi major injuries bhi aai h or do goli lagii h...

Dr. Aditya : iska menu to tumne bta diya...aab mera suno..kuch khane ko de do..chupta chupata aya hu...isse to m khud mil lu ga

Aditya forward his hand to daya with : hlo daya

Daya look toward Abhijeet who insured him with eyes

Daya shake his hand with dr. Aditya...

**at a time Abhijeet get a call**

Abhijeet looking screen with confusion

Daya ask : kiska call h jeet ...

Abhijeet : pata nhi private no..dekhta hu...he receive the call

**on call**

a person : hlo jeet...how are you

Abhijeet : kon bol raha h

Person : shhh! Chup ho jao awaaj maat kro

Abhijeet : meine pucha kon ho tum

Person : bechaa liya na tumne daya ko...(and start laughing)

Abhijeet : hlo ..hlo ..hlo..aapki awaaz nhi aarhi..rukiye sayad network problem h (to daya and dr. Aditya) m bhaar jakar chek karta hu sayad network ho...and he left

Outside

Abhijeet in anger : kon bol rahe ho tum..

Person : m kon bol raha hu ye maine nhi rakhta...kya bol raha hu ye maine rakhta h...tumne daya ko bachaa to lia mujhse par kab tak bachaa Paoge ... Sr. Inspector Abhijeet Shrivastav..( and he star laughing again)

Abhijeet shocked : kya bakwas kar rahe ho...

Person : m sab janta hu Abhijeet ...or suno phle to m daya ko bhot aasani se..bina koi takleef diye marna chahta tha par aab ...aab bhot kuch hoga uske saath..jo use pal pal marne par majboor kar dega...tumne mere kaam mein taang ada kar thik kiya Abhijeet...

Abhijeet in confident tone : jab tum sab kuch jaan hi chuke ho to suno...m daya ko kuch bhi nhi hone duga...m janta hu tum uss gang ke leader ho...daya aab mere pass h..meri jimmewari h...m use kuch nhi hone duga.. m janta hu tum log daya se kuch chupa rhe ho...

Person : achaa...sun inspector tu kuch nhi janta...aabhi to bhot raaz daffan h...or m khud saare raaz kholuga...tumhare or daya ke samne...aise raaz jo tumhare pairo tale ki zameen khich lega (and he start laughing) or ha sun acp parduman ka bhi khayal rakhna...ok(he start laughing)

Abhijeet in anger : ye tere mere or daya ke bich ki baat h iss me tum mere dad ko kyu la rhe ho...unka isme koi role nhi h ..

Person : aare phla role usi ka to h...tum to kh rhe the tumhe sab pata h par tum to kuch nahi jante ..tch!tch!...puch apne baap se kya masla h uska iss mamle mein...or haa..sambhal ke kyoki aab bhot se raaz..bhot si sachaaaiyaa tumhare samne aaegii...tut mat jana unse samna karke...sambhaal lena khud ko...ok...all the best Abhijeet babu (and he cut the call)

Abhijeet : hlo..hlo...( He notice that call is disconnected)

Abhijeet in confusion : dad ka iss case se or uss tiger gang ke leader se kya lena dena...konsi sachaai ki baat kr rha tha vo dongaraa (gang leader)...mujhe pata karna hoga ...

.

.

.

.

**at a dark close place **

A person : boss ye aapne kya kiya...agar vo sachaai tak pohoch gaya to

Dogaraa : jab tak vo sachaai tak pouchega ...tab tak to n jaane kya kya hoga..

Person again : per boss hume un dono ko itne halke mein nhi lena chaiye ...daya ko to hum jante hi h...or vo Abhijeet vo usse bhi Teddi cheez h

Boss while drama : are...mera to unke baap bhi kuch nhi bigad pae to vo dono kya cheez h...

Person : to aab kya Krna h...

Boss : ye to ab acp se puchna chaiye ki vo kya karega...(and he start laughing)

.

.

**The end**

**..**

_**to aab socho ki acp sir Abhijeet ko kya jawab dege...or age dongara agee or kya kya karega...**_

_**To know further**_

_**Wait for next chapter**_

_**.**_

**_and next chapter is after 15 RVs.._**

**_Bye bye _**

**_Tc _**

**_Keep supporting_**

**_Your Angel _**


	7. Tufaan ki ahaat

_**hlo friends 😊😊**_

_**I m back**_

_**Thx to all reviewers...thank you soo much...**_

_**Here is your new chapter**_

**_Enjoy your reading_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Abhijeet** come back

Daya ask : kiska call tha jeet...

Abhijeet in trouble...

Daya again : kya baat h jeet tum ghabraye hue kyo lag rhe ho..

Abhijeet with smirk : nhi nhi daya kuch nhi...dad ka call tha...

Daya ask : tumhari family h ?

Abhijeet answer : haa h...

Daya in excitement : fir tum criminal wali jindgi kyo jina chahte ho...

Abhijeet : daya meri family mein sirf mere dad h ...m or vo..bass

Daya : fir to unhe tumhari or bi jada jarurat hogi... tumhe unke sath rehna chaiye

Abhijeet answer : daya vo ek cid officer h

Daya shock to listen this...he thinking that how it is possible

Daya in shock : kya kha tumne...

Abhijeet : mere dad cid officer h...

Daya : tumhare dad cid officer h or tum ek criminal ho...kya kh rhe ho tum ye

Abhijeet : ha ye sach h daya ...dad ko kbhi aapni duty se furst hi nhi mili itni ki vo dekh skke ki unka beta kis raste par jaa rha h ..unke liye sab kuch unki duty h... unhone kabhi mujh par dhyaan nhi diya ...or unki iss laparvahi ki vajah se hi m n jane kab crime ka rasta pakad gaya...mujhe khud ko hi ahsaas nhi hua...or jab tak mein mujhe meri galti ka ehssaas hua tab tak m iss crime ki duniya m fass gaya tha..

Daya : tumhare dad ko kya tum par kabhi shak nahi hua...

Abhijeet : agar vo mujh par itna hi dhayan dete...to m iss raste par kabhi aata hi nhi...

Daya : tum tumhare dad ko dokha de rhe ho...unka bhrosa tod rhe ho jeet...tumhe khud Jake unhe sab bta dena chahiye...vo pita h tumhare tumhe jarur maaf kar de ge...

Abhijeet with smile : daya tumhe ek baat bolu...(daya noded) tumhari baaton se lagta hi nhi h ki tum itne bde criminal ho sakte ho... baatein bilkul sant- Mahatma wali karte ho...

Daya again : ye meri baat ka jawab nahi hai jeet...haa or ek baat ...koi bhi crime ki duniya m jaan bujkar nhi aata...sabki koi na koi majboori hoti h...tumhare pass tumhare dad h tumhe unke saath aapni jindgi khusi se jini chaiye...socho jab unhe pata chalega to unhe kaisa lge ga...

Abhijeet in query tone : tumhari kya majboori thi daya...

Daya look him and then with smile : mein share karna pasand nhi krugaa

Abhijeet : chalo koi baat nhi...

Daya again : tumhe nhi lagta tum aapne dad ke saath dokha kar rhe ho...

Abhijeet in same tone : tumhe nhi lagta dad ne mere saath galat kiya...kya har bache ka maan nhi karta ki uske dad uske saath baithey .. batein Kare...uski care kre

Daya : tumhe crime ki duniya chod deni chaiye

Abhijeet with teasing smile : dekho to mujhe ye sab krne ko kh bhi kon raha h...

Daya in straight tone : meri life or tumhari life alag h...mera koi nhi h iss duniya m aisa jiske liye m acha Banu...par tumhare pas tumhare dad h...

Abhijeet while changing topic : dr. Aditya kha h...

Daya understand that jeet is trying to change the topic so in disappoint : khana dhudhne gaya h..

Abhijeet while making way toward kitchen : mein khana banata hu ...( And he left)

Daya in his mind : pata nhi log aapni jindgi khushi se chain se kyo nahi jite...jinke pass Rishtey h ..apne h unko unki kadar hi nhi h...or jinke pass Rishtey nhi h vo dusro tak mein apnapan dundhte firte h...(and he smile sadly)

.**In kitchen**

Aditya to Abhijeet : aao aao ...mujhe to lga ki aaj to mujhe khana milega hi nhi..

Abhijeet : kya Aditya tum bhi ...abhi to aae ho or m bna to rha hu...

Aditya in teasing tone : ye daya sachme criminal h na...(Abhijeet look toward Aditya with questioning gaze) mera matlab h ki iske baato se to nhi lagta

Abhijeet : kbhi ladte hue dekhna isse...khud maan jao ge...ye sab chodo ye btao uski condition kaisi h...koi khatre ki baat to nhi h na...mera matlab h kaffi chote lagi h use or uper se 2 do goli bhi...

Aditya again : waise kaafi chinta h tumhe uski...

Abhijeet : dekho mujhe agar iss gang ke leader tak pohchana h to daya ka bhrosa to jeetna hi hoga...baki koi fikar nhi mujhe uski

Aditya in confident tone : mano ya na mano Abhijeet par tumhe fikar to h uski...aab kyu h ye to tum hi jaano...

Abhijeet : acha ...tumhe yha aae aabhi ek din bhi nhi hua or tumhe pata lag gaya ki mujhe uski fikar h ?

Aditya again : haa lag gaya pata kyoki tum jab bhi daya ki baat karte ho to uss time khi se bhi nhi lagta ki ek cid ka senior inspector bol raha h...

Abhijeet while crouch in front of Aditya : thik h meine maan liya...par aab please chup ho jaaa...

Aditya dramatically : haa ye hui na baat...

**After sometime Abhijeet complete his work**

Abhijeet : aab bak bak band kar ...khana ban gaya ...kha le

Aditya : suno khichdi bi bna lo

Abhijeet : bna li h...daya to vhi khaega..

Aditya : wha Abhijeet ...m issi liye tumehe mr. Perfect kheta hu...

.

.

.

**in daya's room**

Abhijeet call daya : daya ...

Daya open his eyes with : ha bolo jeet

Abhijeet : khana ban gaya h ...utho or khana khali fir tumhe medecine bhi leni h

Daya in childish behaviour : please jeet mujhe medicine nhi leni or na hi mujhe bhook h

Abhijeet in strict tone : tumhe khana bi khana pde ga or medicine bhi leni padgi..(daya is about to say something but Abhijeet cut him with) no arguments

Abhijeet go and came with food ...he palace food at table and make daya sit properly ...

Abhijeet : lo mein khana khilata hu tumhe...khud nhi kha paoge...

Daya deny with : nhi kha luga m ( Abhijeet give him a look like : achaa) sachii

Abhijeet pass him plate with : lo khao...

Daya try to eat but all time his try is get fail...

Daya with downhead : sayad nhi kha paugaaa ...

Abhijeet with strict tone : to aab chup chaap kha lena ...no argument

Daya noded ..

Abhijeet sit near daya and start feeding him..

Daya : meine kuch pucha tha tum se...par tum baat bich chod ke hi chale gaye

Abhijeet with smile : matlab tum mera picha nhi chodoge...hh

Daya :chod duga tum mujhe jawab de do...

Abhijeet : haa de rha hu m dokha unhe...

Daya immediately : ye sab chod kyu nhi dete...

Abhijeet : ek baat btao agar yahi baat m tumhe khu ...ki tum ye sab chod do to

Daya : ye meri baat ka jawab nahi h jeet

Abhijeet : tumhari baat ka jawab ye h ki agar tum mujhse wada kro ki tum kabhi bhi fir se is crime ki duniya m nhi jaogee...to m wada krta hu m bhi ye sab chod dugaaa...ok

Daya in disappoint : ye kaisi shart h...

Abhijeet : yhi shart h daya...

Daya : bas or nhi khana mujhe...pait bhaar gaya mera

Abhijeet : thik h ...aab aram kr lo...m Aditya ko bejhta hu...vo kh rha tha ki khana khae bina medicine dena thik nhi h...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aditya come to daya room

Aditya : daya aab kaisa lag raha h khana khke...

Daya in irritation : khana kha ke jaisa lagta h...

Aditya dramatically : dekho meri baat ka sidha sidha jawab do nhi to m tumhe injection lga duga

Daya laugh on it...

Aditya in calm tone : dekho hanste hue kitne payare lagte ho...cute se bachee jaise...muh fulla ne ke baad to gubare jaise dikhte ho bilkul...

Daya : jeet kha h Aditya...

Aditya : are lo m kya akele mein tumhe kha jaigaa..

Daya : nhi vo baat nhi h ...bas aise hi puch liya...

Aditya while checking daya's wound : bde dole shole bna rakhe h...shabash...(he touch daya's wound and daya feel a sharp pain and with close eyes : aram se Aditya ) par koi fayada nhi h ...m apni shabashi wapas leta hu...

Daya smile on it : kyo jisne dole shole bna rakhe ho unhe dard nhi hota ye konsi kitab mein likha h ...btao...

Aditya in meaningful tone : majak kar raha hu...thik se dressing nhi kar rakhi ...or kafi time se koi treatment bhi nhi milla tumhare wounds ko..isliye jada pain ho raha h...

Daya : haa dressing jeet ne ki thi...(Aditya laugh on it) aare rhe ho...vo koi dr. Thodi na h ...jaisa us se hua usne kar dia...or mujhe dard kaffi hovrha tha to m bhi thik se nhi karwa paya ...

Aditya : dekho aab mein change kar raha hu pata bi nhi chal raha na.. that's because dr. Aditya is great...so great..

Daya with smile : kitni notki karte ho tum ...

Aditya give some medicine to daya with : jada hilna dulna maat or na jada aapne mind ko stress Dena ...kuch hi dino mein thik ho jaogeee...ok

.

.

.

.

**At another place**

abhijeet : dad aap meri baat ka jawab kyo nhi de rhe ...btaiye na kya wasta h aap ka uss gang se...or us dongara se...

Acp in anger : Abhijeet meine kha na kuch nhi...tum mante kyu nhi ho meri baat ko

Abhijeet in straight tone : kyoki aapka chera bta rha h ki aap juth bol rhe h...

Acp : kya kha tumne m juth bol raha hu

Abhijeet in same tone : haa dad...mujhe dongara ne khud kha ki aapka or uska koi purana masla h apas mein...jo ki aap mujh se chupa rhe h...

Acp in anger : to aab tumhare liye vo dongaraa sacha ho gaya h or uski baato ke samne m jutha ...

Abhijeet deny with : no dad...m to bas aapse puchane aaya hu vo dongaraa mujhse bola ki aapne mujhse bhot bada raaz chupaya h ek aisa raaj jo mere pero tle se jammen kheech lega...

A fear come on parduman face

Abhijeet again : dad btaiye mujhe ... Kya baat chuppa rhe h aap mujhse ..

Acp again : aisa kuch nhi h Abhijeet

Abhijeet : aisa h dad...apka ye chere ka daar bta raha h ki aisa kuch to h jo ki aap mujh se chupa rhe h...

Acp while shouting on Abhijeet : agar aisa kuch h to... listen m tumhe batana jaruri nhi samjhta...

Abhijeet with teasing tone : meine kha tha na dad kuch to h...mat btaiye jaa rha hu

Acp immediately : kha jaa rhe ho tum...

Abhijeet calmly : m bi apko batna jruri nhi samjhta dad...

And he left...acp call him many time bt he don't answer and left...

Acp sit on soffa with thud : ..m ..m Abhijeet ko kya batau..(in anger).ye dogarra chahta kya h...(in confident tone) nhi m Abhijeet ko kho nhi sakta ...m use kabhi pata nhi lagne duga ki sachaai kya h

.

.

**abhijeet on call**

abhijeet in anger : bol dongaraa kyu call kiya tune mujhe...

Dogaraa : nhi btaya acp ne tumhe vo sach...

Abhijeet don't answer him

Dogaraa : m janta tha ki vo nhi btaegaa... isiliye tumhe call kiya...agar tum chaho to m tumhe bta sakta hu ki baat h kya...agar tum chaho to hii..Jan na chahoge..

Abhijeet : haa

Dongaraa : to thik h Abhijeet tum millo mujhe sakhil road wali band factory pe kal shaam ko..

Abhijeet in straight tone : adject time bta

Dongaraa : hmmm...6 bje..

Abhijeet in same tone : thik h pohoch jau gaa

Dongaraa is about to say something but Abhijeet cut off the call

dongaraa while looking towards mobile : bhot gussa h isme..(and start laughing)

A person : boss agar vo sach jaan ke acp ke khilaaf nhi hua to

Dogara with evil smile : use adhura sacha pata chalega or vo bhii ghuma fiera ke...acp ka us se baat chupana acp ko bhot mehga padega ...ab dekh m iss Abhijeet ka kaya haal karta hu...(and he again start laughing)

.

.

.

.

.

**The end**

**To friends socho dongaraa Abhijeet ko aisa kya btaega ki vo acp ke hi khilaaf ho jaegaa...**

**Sochoo ..sochooo**

**.**

**.**

_**guys review kaam h ...story achi nhi h kya :-(**_

**_Achii nhi lag rhi to bhi bta to do please_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Ok bye_**

**_Tc_**

**_Keep reviewing_**

**_Target : 15 review_**


	8. Chapter 8

**thx for reviews**

**Here is your chapter**

**Enjoy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

At a place

Abhijeet enter and call Aditya : Aditya...

But there is no response

Abhijeet again call his name : Aditya...

This time Abhijeet call daya but result was same...

Abhijeet directly make his way towards daya's room...but he shocked to see empty room...he get tensed

Abhijeet shouts : Aditya... Daya...

He run toward kitchen but same result he find no-one there..

Abhijeet now really tensed for Aditya and Daya... something stuck in his mind which make him more tensed...he murmured : khi ye sab us dongara ka plane to nhi tha ...usne mere man mein shak peda kiya or jaise hi m dad ke pass gaya usne meri absence ka fayda uthakar daya or Aditya ko kidnap kar liya (a fear come on his face in the Form of sweat ... Abhijeet in disappoint..m..m aise laparvahi kaise kar sakta hu...mein ye kyu nhi socha ki ye sab ek plane ho sakta h...(he is really angry on him self) meine kyu nahi socha (he hit his hand on wall) kyu...

When a voice come : are jeet tum bachee nhi ho jo gusse mein khud Ko chot pohcha lo... tumhari inn harkato se sirf tumhe takleef ho gii samjhe... Abhijeet recognise the voice and turn immediately with : dayaa...(yes there is daya)

Abhijeet run towards daya and sit near daya with : tum..tum.. thik ho na daya(he ensure himself by touching his hand face forehead or by taking a full look of daya

Abhijeet while taking a deep breath : thank God tum theek ho...m pta nhi kya kya soch liya tha..but he stop in mid because he sensed something : daya Aditya kha ...

And at a time Aditya enter with : ye raha Aditya...(Abhijeet look toward Aditya and get up with)

Abhijeet : tum dono kha the (in anger) kab se awaj laga raha hu m...

Daya with mischievous tone : phle apna passina to ponch lo...

Abhijeet automatically wipe his sweat but stop in mid because Aditya Start laughing on it : daya tumhe majaak sujh raha h...to adiya (in anger) or tum kya daant nikal rhe ho...tumhe pata h m kitna daar gaya tha...

Aditya : kya kha tumne ki tum...

Abhijeet immediately : kuch nhi...

Aditya evil voice : nhi nhi kuch to kha tumne ...kya kha btaona

Abhijeet surrender with low tone : daar gaya tha m...

Aditya dramatically : waa kitna achaa lagta h sun ne mein (Abhijeet get as much angry)

Abhijeet Shockley : tumhe majjak lag raha h ...(he is about to burst out on him ) but daya cut him with

Daya : arre jeet...maaf bhi kar do yaar...hum sirf tumhare saath thodi masti kar rhe the...tum to subh subh nikal gaye ...hum akele baithe the...

Abhijeet in teasing tone : to tum dono mahatmao ne baithe baithe ye socha ...(again his anger rise up) mujhe tum dono se ye ummed nhi thi

Aditya : dekho meine to ye sab isliye kiya kyoki tum jo kal kh rhe the na mujhe daya ki koi alag fikar nhi h ...to aaj meine prove kr dia ki tumhe kis ki kitni chinta h...or daya ne meri help kyo ki ye sab tum daya se pucho ...(Abhijeet is about to scold him)

Daya : or m tumhe batana chahta tha ki jab aapko kissi se kisi cheez ki bilkul bhi umeed na ho or vo bhi kar de to gussa ana natural h...uspe apka control nhi hota (while teasing him) to ispe ghyaan dena hi asaan h...

Abhijeet control his anger with : theek h m hi galat tha ok...and he is about to left when daya call him : Abhijeet please man bhi jao aab...

Abhijeet shock that how daya know his actual name...

Abhijeet : kya kha tumne daya abhi...

Daya frankly : Abhijeet...i know tumne nhi bataya kabhi par aaj Aditya ne bataya ki tumhara sahi naam abhijeet h ...jeet to sab tumhe sirf payar se bulate h (Abhijeet give a angry look to Aditya who now his head downward) yaar itna achaa naam to bataya kyo nhi kabhi...

Abhijeet clarify with : vo kabhi time hi nhi milla to bas isliye...and he go inside

Daya to Aditya : aaj sayad kuch jayada hi ho gaya

Aditya : hmmm...

And the laugh...

Aditya : daya aab tum aram karo ok..jayada hilna dulna tumhare liye bhi theek nhi h...agar tumhe kuch ho gaya na to vo angry man mujhe kachaa chabaa jaegaa...

Daya smile on word "angry man"

.

.

.

.

Other side

Abhijeet thinking : m us dongara ki baato mein kaise aa sakta hu... mein dad se kitni rudely baat ki...shitt...m iss tarah yha inn dono ko akele chodkar chala gya...nhi m aab or koi galti nhi krugaa...

.

.

Abhijeet enter in daya's room

Abhijeet : daya kaisi tabiyat h tumhari..

Daya happily : ooh to angery man ka gussa thanda ho gaya...

Abhijeet feel shy to liste "anger man" : ye bhi uss Aditya ne bataya hoga...

Daya with smile : haa...aaj tum to the nhi to hum dono ne bhot baatein ki

Abhijeet cleverly : baatein hi ki ya fir dr. Shab ne health par bhi dhayan diya..

Daya innocently : diya na..(making baby face) teen buri buri goli di...or injection bhi

Abhijeet laugh on it : goliyoo(bullet) se khelte khelte bde hue ho or inn mamuli goliyon(tablet) se daar gaye... that's not fair...

Daya : aare ye goli un goliyoo se bhi jayada khatarnak h...(Abhijeet give a look "really") haa sachii mein

Abhijeet smile on it...

Abhijeet in concern : khana khaya tumne ...subh banake gaya tha..

Daya noded...

Abhijeet : good...

Daya : Abhijeet ...

Abhijeet look toward him : haa daya bolo

Daya calmly : thxx yaar...agar tum vha nhi pauchte to sayad m bach nhi pata...

Abhijeet : hmm...vaise asli thx ka hakdaar to vo h..jisne mujhe call kiya tha..agar vo batata nhi to mujhe to pata hi nhi lagta..

Daya in sad tone : pata nhi agar un logo ko pata chal gaya ki kis ne tumhe call kiya tha to khi vo log usse bi maar na de...

Abhijeet : daya abhi to hum log kuch nhi kar sakte...ek baar ke liye sab bhagwan ke bharose chod do...

Daya nodded simply

Abhijeet sit near to him : daya m tumhe ye nhi kahuga ki tum bhool jao ye sab..mat socho iss bare mein kyoki m janta hu ki ye sab itna asaan nhi h ...haa par itna jarur khugaa ki kabhi bhi aapne bite kal ko apne aaj par haavi maat hone dena...

Daya simply : hmmm

Daya in lost tone : aaj to jindgi sirf ye chaar divari h ...to bas jii raha hu.. pata nhi jab theek hoke yaha se bhar nikluga to kaise sambhaluga khud ko...

Abhijeet hold daya's hand and ensure him : m raha...tumhe kya lagta h tumhe bich majhdhaar m chod duga nhi daya..

Daya smile on it

Abhijeet while correcting him : muskura kya rhe ho m juth nhi bol raha...

Daya making him understand : dekho Abhijeet vo log mujhe dhundh rhe hoge...jab tak m theek nhi ho jata agar hum tab tak bhi bache rahe to bhi bhot badi baat h...tumhe nhi pata vo log kitne kahatarnak h...jis din unhe hum milege uss din sayad hamara aakhri din hoga...m tumhari jaan khatre mein nhi daal sakta...

Abhijeet Shockley : ye tum kaise baatein kar rhe ho daya ...akhri din...vo bhot khatarnak h ...tumhe ho kya gaya h ..itna low confidence...aare tum akele hi bhot hi un sab ke liye

Daya : pata nhi yaar kya hoga...

Abhijeet while ensuring him : hum dono saath h na...kuch bhi bura nhi hoga

When Aditya enter with : or fir m bhi to hu na tum logo ke saath (daya and Abhijeet look toward Aditya and laugh)

Aditya in fake anger : tum log mujhe halke mein mat lo...sab ko electric shock de de ke maru gaa

Daya : fir hume kaisi chinta...

Aditya : right daya ... tum dono ko darne ki jarurat nahi hai...ok

Daya and Abhijeet in one tone : ok ...

Trio talk for sometime...

Aditya to daya : daya aab bhot deir ho gai h tumhe baithe hue...leit jao...jayada der tak baitha rahna theek nhi h or m to suggest kruga ki bolo bhi mat..aram kro...

Daya is about to deny but Abhijeet in strict tone : daya Aditya theek kh raha h tum aram karo samjhe

Daya dramatically : okk bosss...

Abhijeet smile disappointly

And they left

.

.

Dongaraa call Abhijeet

Dongaraa : tum aae nhi Abhijeet abhi tak ...kya hua razz nhi Jan na kya

Abhijeet in firm tone : nhi Jan na..

Dongara shock because his plane get totly flop if Abhijeet deny to come

Dongaraa in anger : kya bakwaas kar rhe ho

Abhijeet in teasing tone : to tumhe itna gussa kyu arha h..meri marziii..nhi Jan na mujhe kuch bhi (in firm tone) mere dad h vo...agar mujh se kuch chupa bhi rahe h to jarur koi vajjh hogii...or haa don't dare to call me again(before dongara could speak) Abhijeet cut the call

Dongara throw mobile in anger...

One goon : boss kya hua

Dongara : aab hoga ...jo hoga...bhot bura hoga

Goon : aap kya karne wale ho boss...

Dongara while smiling : wakt aane par sab pata chal jaegaa

.

.

.

**one month pass**

**Abhijeet and daya now have a really good bond**

**Daya almost recover**

Aditya while checking daya's wound : hmmm...kaffi theek h ...m thoda sa press kruga...abki baar mujhe mere words wapas lene par majboor mat karna ok..(daya remember what Aditya talking about and a smile come on his face and he noded in yes)

Aditya press little and daya manage to control his pain

Aditya with proud : aare waa tum to sachme apni baat par khare utre...shabas

Daya in confusion : ye Abhijeet kha h

Aditya mischievous tone use dongaraa ne pakad liya

Listening this.. daya get angry

Daya while scolding him : kya bakwas kar rhe ho tum...ye koi majak h ...bolne se phle kuch socha Karo... Bastard !

Aditya with downhead : sorry daya... it's my mistake...m bas majak kar rha tha..

Daya know very well that Aditya have no wrong intention so in calm tone : it's ok...m bhi kuch jada hi react kar gaya...pata nhi kya hua achanak se gussa aa gaya...pata nhi kyuuu

Aditya with little smile : kyoki uski fikar h tumhe (daya look toward Aditya suprisingly)

Aditya again : kyo kuch galat kha meine ...dekho daya tum mano ya na mano tumhe adat ho gai h uske saath ki...chaie to khud se puchlo

Daya with downhead : haa sayad...par ye adat jitni jaldi chut jai utna hi acha h... vo jab tak mere saath h har pal uske par maut ka saya h...mujhse door rhe ga to jinda rahega...

Aditya dramatically : are tum to bhot gaharai tak chale gai (with this daya come out from his thoughts) suno m jaa rha hu nichee...dekhta hu kha h mahashay ...bej du ga tumhare pass..ok.. (and with this Aditya left)

**in some time Abhijeet come to daya**

Abhijeet : daya kaise tabiyat h tumhari aab ...

Daya with smile : are thik hu m kaffi ...

Abhijeet with questioning gaze : achaa

Daya simply : haa

Abhijeet : to phir Aditya se kya bol rhe the tum (daya shock to listen this ..because he don't expect this from Aditya)

Daya : mm.. matlab

Abhijeet : matab ye ki Aditya ne bataya mujhe sab ki kya baat hui tum dono ki

Daya with smile : to galat kya kha maine...theek hi to kha

Abhijeet in angry look : achaa...to suno meine bhi tumse kuch kha tha ki m tumhe yu akela nhi choduga samjhe...

Daya making excuse : par Abhijeet iss tarah tum apni jaan ko bhi khatre mein dhaal rhe ho...

Abhijeet strictly : ye sab soch ke hi m vha tumhe bachane gaya tha...ye maut ka daar tum mujhe mat hi dikhao to achaa h samjhe...

Daya get irritated : Abhijeet please yaar m or kuch nhi khana chata or na hi kuch Suna chahta hu...ye sab hum baad main discuss karega please ..daya close his eyes tightly(daya tone is very low and Tired)

Abhijeet come near to daya and place hand on daya's shoulder carefully and ask with concern : kya baat h daya tum itna low sound kyo kar rhe ho...(while touching his forhead) tumhari tabiyat to theek h na ...(in worry) bolo daya kya hua h tumhe

Daya in calm tone : kuch bhi nhi hua mujhe ...calm down ...theek hu m...bas sara din lete lete tang ho gaya hu...baki kuch nhi...or sara din tablets... medicine.. injection...drip ..unki dozz ki vajah se aise mood ho gaya...

Abhijeet : sach me or koi baat nhi h na...

Daya anwer in no

Abhijeet take a breath of comfort...

Abhijeet with fresh tone : to fir aaja tumahara mood thik kiya jaye ...yha se thodi si dur ek parkh vha chale...

Daya Shockley : kya ... Abhijeet tum khud hi to Leh rhe the ki hamara bhar nikalne mein bhot khatara h ..or aab tum kh rhe ho ki park m chalte h

Abhijeet noded with : ha kha tha par aab tum kaffi thik ho...or iss tarah hum kab tak chupte rahenge ...kabhi to bhar milna hi padega na ...us wakt jada khatara tha kyunki tum bhot weak the...or waise ye idea mera nhi tumhare dr. Ka hi h..

At a time Aditya enter with : to lagta h kaam ho gaya ..

Daya simply : thik h agar tum dono ko koi problem nahi h to chalte h..

Smile come on trios face...

**next day trio get ready for their trip**

Daya now able to stand and walk slowly

So it is not difficult for daya to manage himself

Abhijeet while taking car key : m gaddi nikalta hu...daya Aditya tum dono aram se aajana ok...both noded in yes...

Abhijeet sitting i car outside and after few minutes daya and Aditya also arrive there...

Trio enjoying their journey cheerfully

Abhijeet start song

*Har ghadi badal rahi hai roop zindagi

Chaav hai kabhi kabhi hai dhoop zindagi  
Har pal yahan jee bhar jiyo  
Jo hai sama, kal ho na ho*

**daya remember what happens with him in last some months**

*Har ghadi badal rahi hai roop zindagi  
Chaav hai kabhi kabhi hai dhoop zindagi  
Har pal yahan jee bhar jiyo  
Jo hai sama, kal ho na ho*

**daya remember how all his member enjoying their victory..**

*Chaahe jo tumhe poore dil se  
Milta hai woh mushkil se  
Aisa jo koi kahin hai  
Bas vohi sabse hasin hai*

**daya thought how he treat them as a family because he want a family ..they meant for daya...**

*Us haath ko tum thaam lo  
Woh meherbaan kal ho na ho  
Har pal yahan jee bhar jiyo  
Jo hai sama kal ho na ho*

**daya remember his first meeting with Abhijeet**

*Palko ke leke saaye  
Paas koi jo aaye  
Lakh sambhalo paagal dil ko  
Dil dhadke hi jaaye

Par sochlo is pal hai jo  
Woh dastan kal ho na ho*

**daya remember Abhijeet care for him**

**Abhijeet's concern**

**Fun with aditya**

*Har ghadi badal rahi hai roop zindagi  
Chaav hai kabhi kabhi hai dhoop zindagi  
Har pal yahan jee bhar jiyo  
Jo hai sama kal ho na ho

Har pal yahan jee bhar jiyo  
Jo hai sama kal ho na ho*

**a smile come on his face**

They rich their place

Abhijeet help daya to come out from car

**consist wind is blowing... daya's hairs rocked cheerfully by the wind**

**Fresh and cool atmosphere with smooth air make daya's heart light**

**It's like a heaven...with peace **

**After almost 2 months in a room with medecine.. injection..drip...and loneliness...Which**** make him to think about his black past..**

**This fresh and open atmosphere give him peace in his heart...a positiveness spread in his whole body...**

Aditya intrupt between him with : to btao daya kaisa laga bhahar nikalkar ...

Daya with priceless smile : sachme yaar aisa lag raha h jaise jii utha hu ekdam se...vha pde pde sara din dimak mein ulte pulte khayal aa aa ke sir bhari ho gaya tha ...aaj bhot hi halka halka lag rha h...

Daya to abhijeet : tum kuch nhi bol rhe **abhi** ...tumhe acha nhi laga

Abhijeet notice what daya call him not Abhijeet it's **abhi **...a smile come on his face...but Abhijeet don't react on it because he knows that daya is really happy or if he react then daya be shy...

Abhijeet with smile : ha bhai itna acha mossam ho to kiska dil khush nhi ho jaega...

Trio sit on ground while attaching their back with the support

**children playing cricket**

**Birds are chirping ... singing**

**This is time of sunset the sky is covered with saffron colour**

Aditya go and came with chips

Trio enjoy each other's company

Daya saw some teenager playing volleyball

Daya : chalo hum log volleyball khele...

Abhijeet shocked by the sudden demand

Daya correct himself with : mera matlab h ki hum apni time bant lete h or apni apni team ko chear up karte h

Aditya immediately : sorry daya...mera volleyball mein koi intrest nhi h please

Daya : aare to kya hua **adi** m or **abhi **choose kar lete h

Abhijeet about to deny but the hopeful smile of daya don't allow him to deny and Abhijeet noded

Both choose their teams and the result is favorable to daya

Daya move his hand in happiness with "yessss we won" but suddenly he feel h sharp pain in his shoulder and a "aaahhh" come from his mouth

Abhijeet immediately saw toward him and place his hand on daya's shoulder with care : bas bas daya ho gaya theek ... Abhijeet hold his hand to make daya comfort

Meanwhile Aditya said : lagta h meri koi jarurat nhi h ...dono bhai khud hi salat le ge (the word **dono bhaai** make a deep feeling in both of the hearya ...daya and abhijeet share a glance of pure love of brothers)

Abhijeet speak first while getting aside : nhi Aditya tu dekh ...

Aditya sit near to daya and order him : apna haath bilkul sidha kro...

Daya obey his order like a good boy ... But it is really difficult and painful for him ...daya close hi eyes tightly and hold Abhijeet's hand ... Abhijeet is about to help daya but Aditya stop him

With much difficulty daya complete his task

Aditya : hum kuch nhi hua isse...koi problem hoti to haath sitha nhi kar pata... Sudden moment ki vajah se dard hua h

Abhijeet in anger : kya samjhate ho tum khud ko... Shakti maan hoo (the word "shaktiman" make daya laugh which work as fuel in fire)

Abhijeet unbelievably : tumhe haansi aa rhi h...(in frustration) haso ge hi m Koon hota hu tumhe kuch bhi khne wala...kro jo karna h (and he start walking toward the car)

Daya know that abhijeet hurt ...daya run towards Abhijeet while calling him : abhi rako yaar... Abhijeet (but no profit)

So daya hold Abhijeet hand and sit on his knees by holding ears with : sorry bhaai...(this word melt Abhijeet anger) meri galti maf krde na..tu bada h or m chita hu choto ka to kaam hota h galtiya karna par bado ko to unhe maaf karna chaiye na ...gussa chalega par chupii nhi chalegi...sorry (daya sit with downhead...all public watching this) Abhijeet hold daya by arms and hug him

All public clap for them...

.

.

.

.

At a dark place

Dongaraa : aab to vakt h chot ka

Goon : chot ?

Dongara : tujhe pata h daya hamse nafrat kyu karta h

Goon : kyoki hamne uske saath dokha kiya

Dongara : yhiii to...aab jara soch ki agar daya ko pata chale ki iske saath dokha hamne nhi Abhijeet ne kiya h to...

Goon : par ye kaise hoga...

Dongara : hogaaa...

Goon with happiness : fir to daya Abhijeet se nafrat krne lage ga

Dongara : yhii toooo...

And he start laughing

**the end**

**To socho kya krne wala h aab dongara**

**Or uska duo par kya assar padega**

**.**

**.**

**Next chapter after 20 rvws**

**Tab tak bye bye**

**And thx for reading**

**Keep reviewing**

**Tc**


	9. Chapter 9

**hello everyone next chapter is here**

**Note : sorry for late update... But mei e bola tha ki next chapter after 15 reviews... Chapter tayar tha bas apke reviews hi late ho gae... Next chapter bhi ready h...**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**At home**

Abhijeet's phone range

Daya : abhijeet tumhara phone baj raha h...

Abhijeet enter in room and take his phone... The caller id make him worry

Abhijeet go outside : kyu call kiya mujhe... Mna kiya tha na meine

Person : to aab kya dongara tumhare hisab se chale... (In anger) bhot uchal raha tha na tu... Ab dk kya hota h... Jaise hi m call katugaa uske 10 min baad tere pass ek or call aega... Teri pehli chunoti..

Before abhijeet speak anything dongara cut the call...

**after 10 min abhijeet mobile ring again**

Abhijeet check the caller id and a word come out from his mouth : iss wakt ye kyo call kr rhe h

Abhijeet attend the call with : good morning sir... Senior inspector abhijeet speaking..

From another side he get a firm tone : kahe ki good morning...

Abhijeet ask : kya hua DIG sir... Koi problem h

DIG in anger : problem... Tum puch rhe ho ki problem... Aare problem ko to tumne apne ghar m lakar bitha rakha h... Meine kha tha na iss "tiger gang" Ka mission khatam... Jis admi ko tumhe jinda ya murda pakdna tum use bacha ke tumhare ghar mein le aye... Listen abhijeet tumne ek kanun ke mujrim ko apne ghar mein panha di h... I worn u.. Use police ke hawale kr do

Abhijeet dont understanding that who suddenly DIG know about daya.. Abhijeet in low tone : sir meine apse phle bhi kha tha ki daya ko fasaya ja rha h... Daya ke khilaaf saazish ho rhi h... Vo aisa nhi h jaisa ki use dikhaya ja rha h... Sir daya bekasoor h..

DIG shockingly : kya kha tumne abhijeet... Pagal ho gar ho kya... Tum jane se phle itni badi badi baatein kar rhe the Or aab achanak se daya acha ho gaya bekasoor ho gya...

Abhijeet while making him understand : sir phle m bhi manta tha ki daya galat h.. Gunehagaaron h... Paar aap mera yakeen kijiye usi ke gang ke log uska naam upar lakar use marwana chahte h... Warna aap hi sochiye ki jis gang ke ek mamoli se aadmi ke bare mein hume kuch bhi pata nhi h us gang ke itne bde chahre ka.. Daya ke bare mein hume sab information h... Sir ye sab ek chal h..

DIG in frustation : abhijeet tum ye thik nhi kar rhe ho... Jise police paglo ki tareh dhund rhi h tum use bacha rhe ho.. .. M tumhe permission nhi duga never

Abhijeet speak after a minute : sir listen hume is se fayada bhi h daya mujhpe bhot bhrosa karne laga h... Bilkul bhai ki tarha... Vo emotionally bhot weak h... Uski family nhi h na hi uske parents h ... Sir vo anath h Or iss liye har wakt .. Har kisi par vishwas kar leta h.. Har kisi ko apna samjhne lagta h... Or m issi chezz ka fayda utha rha hu... Daya hume puri gang ki information de sakta h... Hum dongara ko pakad sakte h... Or sir ye sab mein apne risk par raha hu... To problem kya h

DIG think for some time and then : thik h abhijeet... Jaisa tumhe theek lage par yaad rakha.. U r on your own risk... Jis din pakde gae to mujh se koi umeed mat rakhna... Samjhe

Abhijeet take a sign of relief : ok sir...

At a time aditya speak : abhijeet kya h ye sab

Abhijeet turn immediately : aditya tum yha.. (While looking here there) daya kha h...

Aditya straight tone : vo ander h... Par tum ye btao ki ye sab kya h.. Tumne mujhse kha tha ki tum daya ko bachana chaahtein ho... Par tum to uska use kar rhe ho... Agar use pata chala to vo toot jaega... Vo bhrosa karta h tumpar... Or tum uske sath dokha kar rhe ho...

Abhijeet place his hand on aditya's mouth and take him in park

Abhijeet in frustation : pagal ho gae ho kitna jor se bol rhe the... Agar daya sun leta to..

Aditya in teasing tone : acha hi tha na... Kaam se kaam uske saath jo dhokha ho rha h uska use pata to chalta..

Abhijeet in anger : koi dhokha nhi ho raha uske saath... Kabse dhoka dhoka laga rakha h... Kya karta DIG se bol deta ki daya bekasoor h or vo maan leta... Police aa jati yha 2 minute mein.. Le jate vo log daya ko... Fir kya kar lete hum... Use kaise to samjhana hi tha... Daya ko bachane ke liye hi bola ye sab... Khair tum nhi samjho ge...

Aditya in low tone : vo sab to theek hai... Par agar kabhi daya ko sach pata chal gaya to... Ki tum ek cid officer ho

Abhijeet in calm tone : m daya ke hi case par kaam kar rha hu... Jaise hi m Sare raz jaan luga.. Daya ko btauga or ye bhi bta duga ki in real mein kon hu... Or meri kya intention thi... Or I think vo meri baat ko samjhega..

Aditya : ye vo h jaisa tum soch rhe ho per agar kisi or situation mein daya ko ye sab pata lga to...

Abhijeet in thoughtful tone : to bhagwaan jane... Ya daya jane

At a time daya call abhijeet

Daya : abhijeet kha ho yaar tum..

Abhijeet becoming normal : Aditya sayad daya hume hi dundh raha h... Chal (and they come Inside the house)

Daya saw abhijeet and aditya : kha the tum dono..

Aditya speak : vo daya abhijeet ke dad ka call tha to vo mujhe bhi jante h.. To m bhi unse baat kr rha tha...

Daya noded simply

Abhijeet ask him with care : tum dhund rhe the hume... Koi kaam tha

Daya with off mood : nhi kuch bas aise hi

Abhijeet smile : kya baate h daya... Kyo muh utra hua h tera

Daya with downhead : ek baat bolu abhijeet

Abhijeet in frankly : kal to bhai kha or aaj Permission le rhe ho... Bhai aapas pe kuch bolne ya puchne ke liye permission nhi lete... Bolo kya bolna h

Daya look towards him : abhijeet tumhare dad ko mere bare mein pata h...

Abhijeet noded in no

Daya start again : tum apne dad ko sab kuch bta do...

Abhijeet saw him shockingly

Daya continue : dekho tum unhe Or andhere mein mat rakho unhe meri or apni sachai bta do... Vo jo punishment dege hum maan lege...

Abhijeet ask him : daya tumhe kabhi kabhi kya ho jata h... Acp h vo... Pata chalte hi jail mein daal dege..

Daya answer him confidently : to chale jaege jail... Par tum unhe sab sach bta do... Or tumne to koi crime hi nhi kiya... Abhi to gang mein shamil hue the or fir ye sab ho gaya... Dekhna vo tumhe maaf kar dege..

Abhijeet : daya tum emotional hokar soch rahe ho... Thoda practical ho kar socho..

Daya in little high tone : ha to kya galat h... Tumhare pass tumhare dad h... Ek vajh h jine ki... Kyo nhi ek nai jindgi shuru kar lete ... Vo log mere sage nhi the fir bhi jab unhone mere sath dhoka kiya to mujhe itna bura laga... Agar tumhare dad ko pata chalega to unhe kitna bura lagega...

Abhijeet take out his white Handkerchief : m surrender karta hu(and he is about to left) when daya speak : bhai ek dusre ki baat mante bhi h abhijeet...

Abhijeet give him a angery look with : bola na surrender...

Suddenly abhijeet mobile ring

Called id : dad

Abhijeet attend with : good morning dad..

Acp parduman i straight tone : daya ko abhi ke abhi police ke hawale kro... Abhijeet look toward daya and then left in his room

Abhijeet reply : dad ye aap kya keh rhe h...

Acp tell him : DIG ne sab bta diya mujhe...

Abhijeet closed his fist in anger : to usne ye bhi bataya hoga ki m daya ko kyo apne saath kyo rakh raha hu..

Acp in anger : ki jarurat nhi h tumhe dongara ko pakdne ki... Vo daya tumhare liye khatra h...

Abhijeet in high voice : dad vo mere liye khatra nhi h... Dad apne hamesha kha h na ki duty ko Imandari se karo.. Hamesha sahi ka saath do... Fir mein daya ko kaise police ke hawale kar du... Dad vo bekasoor h... Aap to meri baat par vishwas kijiye.. Abhi mere pass koi saboot nhi h... Par aap mujh par bhrosa kijiye... Please dad

Acp in calm tone : m use milne aa rha hu...

Abhijeet shocked : yha!

Acp in order tone : haa... M aa rha hu...

Abhijeet about to speak but acp cut the call... .

Abhijeet come down while running while calling daya and aditya..

Daya speak : kya hua abhijeet tumhare pasine kyu chut rhe h...

Abhijeet look toward aditya : aditya dad aa rhe h yha..

Aditya frankly : haa acha h na... But he stop when he realise what abhijeet said... His face colour changed : k..k..k.. Kyaaaaaa...

Daya speak slowly : m chala jata hu... Problem solve...

Abhijeet speak immediately : nhi... Meine dad ko bta diya ki mera ek dost aya hua h ghar pe...

Daya in anger: tumne unse juth bola. . .

Abhijeet while joining his hand In front of daya : tum apna muh band rakhna h... Please

Daya dont give any answer...

Abhijeet walking here and there

**1 hour has password**

**Abhijeet walking here and there**

**Daya is setting on sofa**

**Aditya setting in stairs... **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Doorbell ring**

**Trio look each other**

**Abhijeet get up and with baby step open the door...**

Abhijeet : dad aap aa gaye... Aiye andar... (In low tone) dad daya nhi janta ki aap ko sab pata hai... Dad please jaisa chal rha hai chalne dijiyegaa...

Acp enter Inside

Acp saw daya in his front with smiley face... And shining eye... Cheerful face

Daya come near to acp sir and touch his feet with : namaste uncle

Acp place his hand on daya's head

Acp feel something differ...

Daya feel sooth and happiness

Daya get up with smiley face..

Acp : tum daya ho?

Daya noded in yes with smile...

Aditya come and touch his feet

Acp bless him...

Aditya offer : uncle aap andar room mein chaliye... M coffee leke ata hu

Acp noded... (To daya) daya tum bhi andar aa jao..

Daya saw toward abhijeet and Aditya... And then daya nodded in yes and left with acp sir..

Abhijeet in anger to Aditya : kya jarurat thi bolne ki (dramatically) aap jaiye m coffe lata hu... Huh..

.

.

.

Daya offer sit to acp : baithiye uncle...

Acp : tum bhi baitho daya...

Acp look him carefully : tumhe ye chot kaise lagi ( while pointing toward bandages)

Daya : uncle vo m gir gaya tha... I mean bike se gir gaya tha..

Acp frankly : thoda care kro... Ye Aditya dr. H... Ise dikhao... Hatta - katta sharer h jaldi thik ho jaogee

Daya smile in reply...

Acp : kya kaam karte ho...

Daya shocked with sudden question...

Daya in hesitation : m.. m... m vo... Dersal m

Acp speak : tum aise ghabra rhe ho jaise koi criminal ho...

Daya smile on it : aap acp h na to isliye apko sab criminal dikhte h... M gym trainer hu...

Acp : or btao daya ghar mein kon kon h

Daya stop for a second and then with smile : koi nhi uncle m anath hu...

Acp immediately saw toward daya he feel daya's pain in his own heart..

Acp : sorry beta ...

Daya with smile : beta bhi khte ho or sorry bhi bolte ho... Ye to galat baat h

Acp smile on his complain : wakai mein hazir jawab ho bilkul

At a time aditya enter with coffee : ye lijiye uncle coffee...

Aditya and acp share coffee

Acp : daya tum bhi coffee lo

Daya reply : nhi uncle m coffee nhi pita...

Whole day acp spend with daya

Acp really feel something strong in his heart

He saw daya setting with abhijeet on trace

Both are talking and laughing happily

Acp look toward sky and speak : dekh na yaar kabhi hum bhi yu hi baatein karte the...

.

.

.

.

At a dark place

Dongara : aab to acp bhi mil liya daya se... Par vo daya ko pehchan nhi paya... (While laughing) ek baap apne bete ko nhi pehchan paya...

Goon : haa boss... Acp pehchane bhi kaise daya to tab bilkul hi cota tha... Or aab kitna bada ho gaya h...

Dongara : vo khte h na ek teer se do nishane par kya tumne suna h 1 teer se teen nishane... (Goon noded in no) m krugaaa... M krugaaa ek teer se teen shikaar. . Ye abhijeet soch raha h ki vo daya ke samne hamare raaj khilega... Use nhi pata ki jab m daya ke samne uske raaz kholuga to kya hoga...

Goon : par itni jaldi kyo boss... Thoda or bhrosa badne dijiye or achee se totega...

Dongara in serious tone : nhi... Agar uska bhrosa or Badha to khi tute hi na... Iss wakt un dono bhaio ka raista us dagar m h jha ek chot use tod sakti h... Or vo chot m dugaa... Agar abhijeet 2 mahine m daya ko itna samaj sakta h ki ise hamare khilaf kr de to m bhi daya ko 20 salo se janta hu... Kab konsi navj dabani h use jada janta hu... (And he start laughing)

_**to socho ki aab dongara kya karega... Or uska kya effect hoga daya par... Kya abhijeet handle kr paega situation**_

**the end**

**Nikki... Ls... Chitra... I m waiting for your review**

**Next chapter after 170 reviews**

**Tata bye bye**

**Be happy**

**Do reviews for next chapter... Chapter ready h friends**


	10. Chapter 10

**hlo everyone... Here is your new chapter **

**Thx to all previous reviwers**

**Guys here is your chapter **

**Enjoy your reading**

Abhijeet : daya kya hua tu jab se dad se mila h... Chup chup sa h

Daya with fake smile : nhi to ... (And he turn his face)

Abhijeet in sad tone : thik h daya koi baat nhi agar tum mujhe iss layak nhi samajta ki tu mujhe tere dil ki baat bta sake to it's ok... M nhi puchu ga...

Daya immediately turn towards abhijeet : nhi abhijeet tum aisa kyo kh rhe ho... Aisa nhi h... (In low tone ) m aaj tumhare dad se baat ki to m thoda emotional ho gaya... Matlab apne pan ka ehsaas hua... Or fir mujhe apna bita kal fir se yaad aa gya... (In thoughtful tone) aaj bhi vishwaas nhi hota ki un logo ne mere saath itna bada dokha kiya... Aaj bhi maan karta h ki wapas chala jau... Vo parivaar tha abhijeet mera m un logo ko bhula nhi paa raha hu...

Abhijeet with smile : daya aaj fir tera dimag ghum gaya... Fir vhi sab sochne lga... (In serious tone) yaad achi memories ko kiya jata h buri yaado ko yaad nhi karte...

Daya in weak tone : kya bolu yaar... Mera to acha .. Bura jo bhi pal h jo bhi yaadein h sab unhi sab se h...

Abhijeet place his hand on daya's shoulder... He also known that daya totally belong to those people...

Abhijeet in fresh tone : daya chal ye sab chod mujhe na tujhe kuch batana tha vo aaj na hum sab ek hi room mein sone wale h... Thodi der baat bhi kar le ge... Or waise bhi tera dimak akele mein kuch jada hi chalta h...

Daya smile on it and they both left

All take their dinner and sleep down after some chit chat

They decide to go in mall and watch a movie ...

.

.

.

Next day

At mall

Abhijeet enter with : jayada wakt nhi lagana hume jaldi jana h dad ghar pe intzaar kar rhe hoge...

Daya in disappointed tone : meine kha tha ki bhar jana cancel kar dete h uncle akele h ghar pe... Kya ho jata jo hum yha na aate to

Abhijeet : thik h mere bhai... Meri galati h.. Ok

Daya in bit anger : mujhe kuch nhi lena... (To aditya ) tumhe kuch lena h...

Aditya while thinking : nhi kuch khaas to nhi par... (But daya cut him in same rude tone : khaas nhi to time kyu waste krna... (To Abhijeet) tum jo lena h please thoda jaldi le lo...

Abhijeet irritated by daya's behaviour : kya hua h daya tumhe... M tumhe yha laya tha taki tumhara mind fresh ho jae... Par tum ho ki sunae hi jaa rhe ho... Baat kya h..

Daya in same tone : tum puch rhe ho ki baat kya h are m tumhe subh se mna ker raha hu ki mujhe nhi jana bhar... Or tum hi khete ho na ki tumhare dad tumhe time nhi dete or aab jab vo time nikalkar aae h tumhare liye to tumhe unke pass nhi rehna... Aaj tumne ek baar bhi unse ane ke liye nhi pucha (abhijeet about to speak but daya continue) nhi abhijeet aaj m tumhari ek nhi sunu ga... Tum rishteon ki ahmiyat nhi samjhte abhijeet..

Abhijeet cut him in anger : chup daya bilkul chup... Kya rat lga rakhi h... Meine pucha tha dad se par unhone mna kar dia... Vo aaj ke din har saal donation karte hai... Or isliye unhone mana kar diya... Or mujhe kuch nhi kareedna chalo yha se...

Daya with downhead : sorry boss...

Abhijeet : dad ka chamcha...

Daya look abhijeet in shock

Abhijeet : aise kya dekh raha h... Thik hi to kh raha hu... Sara din dad ki side leta h...

Daya in dreamy tone : pata nhi abhijeet par kal jab meine tumhare dad se baat ki to unke maan mein kuch daba pda h jo unhe dukhi kar raha h.. Par m samaj nhi paya ki kya

Abhijeet shocked : kya daya yaar tu bhi... Itne salo mein mujhe kabhi feel nhi hua aisa or tujhe pahili baar milte hi pata lag gaya ki unke dil mein kuch h...

Daya again : kyoki tum hamesha acp parduman ko samjhne ki kosish karte ho ... Kabhi apne dad ko samjo... Samaj jao ge...

Abhijeet while joining his hand : ok... M maan gaya tumhari baat...

Aditya in bore tone : tum dono ka ho gaya to hum kuch kha le... (In disappointment) shopping to ho hi gai

Daya and abhijeet smile on it : thik h khana kha lete h ..

Trio went to a rasturant... Abhijeet feel something strange in whole way

In rasturant

Aditya : m washroom hoke aata hu.. (And in left)

Abhijeet in serious tone : daya mujhe tujh se kuch kehna tha...

Daya detect his tension : kya hua abhi... Kya baat h tum tention mein kyu lag rhe ho...

Abhijeet in low tone : daya aabhi jab hum log aa rhe the yha to mujhe aise feel hua ki jaise ki koi hamara picha kar raha h...

Daya in shoked tone : to tumne mujhe vhi par kyu nhi bataya

Abhijeet : m confirm nhi tha daya us wakt par aab lag raha h ki mera shak shi tha... Tum move mat karna tumhare piche ki table per teen admi bethe h... Or teen uske side m.. Or ek waiter bhi kaafi der se hum par nazar rakhe hue h... Tum to dongara ke sabhi logo ko panchante hoge to bina unhe shak hue dekho or penchano unhe...

Daya nodded and then smartly drop a sapoon on floor and bend downward and look backward and then in side and then the waiter... Daya get up

Abhijeet : kya hua daya... Kon h ye log..

Daya in serious tone : boss tumhara shak shi h ye log dongara ke hi admi h... (While smiling) boss maan gae tumhare dimak ko .. Aisa lagta h jaise tumhare dad hi nhi tum bhi cid wale ho... (Abhijeet smile on it)

Daya while taking out his gun : inn sab ko m khana khilata hu... Apne style mein...

Abhijeet immediately : daya gun andar rakh (daya look him shockingly) meine bola na gun andar rakh.. (Daya obey it) yha bhoot logo ki jaan ko khtara h... Hum chup chap bhar chalte h ye log hamare piche jarur aaege... M Aditya ko msg kr deta hu ki hum log ghar jaa rhe h... Vo bhi nikal jaega nhi to usko bhi problem ho sakti h... (Daya noded and after msg Aditya they left... Goi also follow them)

After a distance abhijeet turn back word and in strong voice : kon ho tum log... Kab se dekh raha hu... Picha kiye jaa rhe ho...

One goon take out his gun and about to fire on abhijeet but at the time from backside of abhijeet fire on goon... Abhijeet also start firing on goon... Duo gide bhind the cars and goon also hide... And the fight started. . .

Daya start firing from front and sign something to abhijeet and abhijeet slowly left the place...

After some time a goon in anger : are iska vo sath wala kha gaya...

Daya in confident tone : itni jaldi h mere sath wale ko dekhne ki... Itna bechen kyu hota h... Teri maut tere piche khadi h... Piche dekh...

The goon turn and find himself on the gun point...

Abhijeet in anger : bandok niche rakh.. (Goon left his gun) (abhijeet to all) sab apni guns niche rakho warna iss tumhare mastermind ki khopdi uda duga. (All left there gun.. Daya collect gun from them)

Abhijeet doubtfully : daya meine dekha tha ki ye 15 log the ya to sirf 14 h... Ek or kha h...

At a time a voice arrived : m yha hu mister abhijeet... (Abhijeet and daya turn backward)

A person standing with Aditya and while Aditya on his gun point...

Goon : mere sathi ko chod do (abhijeet left him and that goin take abhijeet gun) daya tum bhi apni gun de do nhi to iss bechare ko apni jaan se haath dhona pdega

Aditya immediately : nhi daya tum gun mat dena...

Daya give his gun in anger

Daya in anger : aab Aditya ko chod do...

One goon sign something to another one and he spray something on dou face which make them unconscious...

.

.

.

**at a dark place**

Dongara in pround : shabash... Bhot ache... Kaash yha acp hota to m use dikhata ki kaise uske beite mere samne pade h..

Goon : boss inhe hosh ane hi wala hoga...

Dongara while laughing tabhi to mazza ayega...(in ordering tone) daya ko khol do or uske ghav par dawa lagao

All shocked by his decision

One goon : boss... Daya ko khol kaise sakte hain... Agar use khol diya to (dongara cut him)

Dongara : daya kuch nhi karega... Mera chota bhai jaisa h vo... Kuch nhi karega (and start laughing madly)

Goon open daya's hand and give him first aid

Dongara look a pic of acp : aab dekh acp m kya karta hu...( he tell something to goon and start laughing again)

**the end**

* * *

_**to aab socho ki dongara kya karne wala h or usne daya ko free kyo kiya... Or jab acp sir ko pata chalega to vo kya karege... And abhijeet sab kuch handle kaise karega... al**__**l answer are in next chapter and next chapter is after 210 reviews... Give reviews take chapter... Our times start now... Bye tata take care... And keep reviewing 😊😊😊**_


	11. Sharuat imthano ki

**Hlooooo**

**My dear friends**

**I m back with new chapter**

**. **

**. **

**Thx to all reviewers from the deep heart**

**Guys your reviews are so much important**

**It provide strength to a author to write**

**So keep reviewing**

**. **

**. **

**Here is your new chapter**

**Hope u like it**

**Ok.. Enjoy your reading**

* * *

Dongara in ordering tone : daya ko ek or seditive do...

Goons follow his order

After some time abhijeet body jerk and with difficulty he open his eyes and find himself tied to chair... Abhijeet look here and there and his gaze stop on "daya"

Abhijeet in weak tone call daya : dayaa

But no response he again call daya : daya...

Result was same

Dongara come near to abhijeet : vo nhi uthega abhijeet...

Abhijeet pass him angry look and again call daya : daya ankhe khool

Dongara while teasing him : kitne zidi ho tum abhijeet... Bola na vo nhi uthega...

Abhijeet in anger : kya kiya h tumne use...

Dongara while making face : abhi tak to kuch nhi kiya... Sirf behosh kiya h

(He comes near to abhijeet and catch him from hairs)

Dongara : abhijeet bhot bada khiladi samjhata h na tu khud ko... M btata hu khiladi kya hota b or chal kaise chalte...

Abhijeet in anger : tu janta h na m kon hu... Bhot mehnga padega tujhe ye challange..

Dongara start laughing : samaj nhi ata abhijeet ki tujh par gussa kru ya taras khau...

Abhijeet : Tu bhool maat ki teri kya okaat h... Tu bas vo kutta h jise bhookna to ata h par bechara kaat nhi sakta...

This made dongara angry : kya bola be Tu... Kutaa hu m

Abhijeet with shine eyes : aab sher to kutte ko bol nhi sakte...

* * *

Aditya enter in home while running

Aditya shout : uncle... Parduman uncle..

Acp come out and feel the fear in aditya's voice so in concern : kya hua Aditya tum itna ghabrae kyu hoi... (While looking at door) or vo dono kha h

Aditya with heavy throat : uncle.. Uncle voo.. Uncle vo dono.. Un do.. Dono koi

Parduman : un dono ko kya Aditya bolo..

Aditya with downhead : uncle un dono ko tiger gang ke log le gae... (He tell him every thing)

Acp standing like a breathless stone

A word come out from his mouth : vo log mere abhijeet koble gae... (A tear sleep from his eyes)

Aditya come near and hold him with : uncle aap himmat rakhiye please...

Parduman with firey eyes : ye sab us daya ki chaal thi... M use choduga nhi...

Aditya move his head in "no"

Aditya while defending daya : nhi uncle un logo ne daya ko bhi kidnap kiya h... Daya khud unka shikar hua h... Meine apni ankhoo se dekha h... Daya un logo ke saath mila hua nhi ho sakta

Parduman in anger : m tumse behtar janta hu ki kya ho sakta h or kya nhi (and he left from there)

* * *

Other side

Goon : boss iss daya ko hosh aa rha h. ..

Abhijeet call daya : daya ankhe khol... Ankhe khol daya

Dongara : iss abhijeet ke muh pe pati lagao.. (And goons closed his mouth)

Daya uttered : abhi...(he try to open his eyes)

Daya again speak in mid counsiousness : abhii...

Daya open his eye and try to detect his surrounding

He saw dongara in the front and his face change in fire... But suddenly he saw abhijeet and he speak in care : abhijeet...

Dongara come near to daya : daya mere bhai tu theek to h na

Again daya's anger rise to saw dongara he hit him hardly...

All goons are about to attack on him when dongara stop them with : ruko tum sab.. (Again come near to daya) daya tumne mujhe par haath uthay... Apne bhaai par... (The word "bhai" Make him more angry)

Daya hold dongara with his collar and in most angry tone : kyo kiya tune mere saath dhokha... Bollll... Meine to hamesha tera saath dia na bhai mana tujhe... Or tune mere hi pith mein churaa ghopa.. Bol kyo kiya tune aisa... Btaaaaaaa

Dongara try to free up from daya's hand because it creating difficultie for him to take breath...

Dongara with much courage : daya ye tu kya keh raha h...

Daya left him in anger : kya keh raha hu m... Tune mujhe jite ji maar daala... Mujh par goliya chalwai or tu puch rha h ki m kya kar raha h... Bta kyo kiya tune mere saath dikha... Btaaa (he asking him like a mad... Fully unaware from surrounding)

Dongara with heavy throat : ooh to tujhe lagta h chote ki ye sab meine kiya h... (Unbelilivably) meine tujh par gooliya chalwai... (He take out his gun and give to daya and place it on his forehead) daya ye le maar de mujhe par (a tear slipped from his eyes) mujh par itna bada ilzaam mat laga mere bhai... Mat lga mujhe par ye jutha ilzaam... (He put daya's finger on triger) le daya karde Tu mujhe khatam... Par m aab bhi yhi kahu gaa ki meine mere chote par goli nhi chalwai...

Daya don't press triger.. He himself don't know why..

One goon speak : boss daya ko saboot dikhaye na...

Daya look toward him in shock

Dongara while clearing his eyes : nhi munaaa... Rishtey sabuto par nhi chalte... Bhrose par chalte h... Jo aaj tut gaya...

After a short silence dongara : daya tujhe lagta h na ki meine tujh par goliya chalwai tujhe marne ki koshish ki... H naa... Thik h ek baat bta m tujhe kyu maarna chauga... Bol (but daya have no answer... He himself trying to find answer of this question from last three months) nhi h na daya koi jawab..

Again : chal ye bta daya ki agar mujhe tujhe marna hi hota to m itna bda risk kyu leta... M tujhe khane mein jehar de deta..(daya look toward him) or sab chod pichle 3 ghante se tu yha behosh pada tha tab tujhe maar dalta.. Agar mujhe tujhe marna hi hota to... Teri mehram pati nhi karata...(daya saw his wounds and there was bandage on him) daya Tu khud soch ki kya teri jaan m kisi planing se nhi le sakta tha...

And again he get quite

After a minute dongara speak in most emotional tone : agar tujhe marna hi hota to tujhe 20 saal palta hi... Bhai ka darza nhi deta... (This two lines make a shiver inside his body) a tear sliped from daya's eyes...

Daya remember how dongara take care of him... Always take his side... Always faith on him... How he scold everyone if daya hurt in any fight...

Daya saw him and again a tear fall from his eyes...

Abhijeet watching all this "move his head in disappointment

At a time dongara turn toward abhijeet and back toward daya

Abhijeet pass an angery look to him... And dongara smile evily

Dongara turn toward daya : daya (while giving him two more guns) ye le... Tu janta h na ki m sirf teen guns rakhta hu... M bhar jaa rha hu... Jab mn aae muje goli maar dena aake (to all) koi daya ko touch bhi nhi karega samjhe (all say yes)

Dongara wipe daya's tear : bas tu ro maat mere bhaai... Mujhe maut manjoor h par teri ankhoon mein ansoo nhi (and while patting his shoulder he left outside

Daya is not able to take any decision... His mind says not to belive on dongara but one part of his heart said : he is your brother.. I can't do this)

At a time a goon speak : kaisa admi h re ye... Iske liye boss apne ko dant ta tha... Iske liye itna kuch kiya... Warna kon ek lawarish ko palta h...

(Last line make daya hurt and emotional he look toward the goon and again look downward)

2nd one speak : Aj boss ise dekhkar kitna khush hue the...

Another one : hoge kyu nhi 3 mahino se paglo ki teri dundh rhe h... Par koi khabar hi nhi mili iski...

One of them says : are ye sab to hona hi tha pta nhi kiska kala khoon h iski rago mein... Are kalas ko kitna bhi dho lo vo rehta to kala hi h na...

Each word of every line making daya weak...

2nd one : haa re thik kha tune pata nhi konsa bura wakt tha jo iss manhoos ko boss yha leke aae the... But suddenly he get a hard slap...

All look toward the source daya also...

Goon : sorry boss (yes he was dongara)

Dongara caught him from collar and i anger : tere himat kaise hui mere bhai ko manhoos bolne ki (and he again hit him hardly)

In fire tone : daffa ho ja meri ankhoon ke samne se warna mere hatho kuch bhot bura ho jaega... (Goon left with fear)

Dongara to daya with teary tone : sorry chote.. Mera matlab h sorry daya...

Daya left outside without looking toward anyone ... Not toward abhijeet and not toward dongara...

Dongara saw him going ... Clean his eyes

Dongara to goon : muh kholo iss abhijeet ka... (He go near to abhijeet)

With evil smile : dekha abhijeet... Daya abhi yha se gaya kal subh vo vapas aaegaa... Or juki hui nazro ke saath mujhe se maafi mang ga...

Abhijeet in disappointment tone : tujh jesa ghatia aadmi meine aaj tak nhi dekha... Tum kisi ke emotions ke saath kaise khel sakte ho (in anger) bhot bura fasoge tum...

Dongara in baby tone : ye sab to saluaat h abhijeet babu... Abhi to puri film baki h... (And he start laughing)

* * *

_**to socho friends kya day dongara ki chaal mein aa jaega... **_

_**Or dongara ne daya ko abhijeet ke bare mein kyu nhi bataya... **_

_**Kya chal raha h uske dimak mein**_

* * *

All answer are in next chap and next chap is after 230 reviews

To start reviewing

Ok

Tata

Take care

Be happy


	12. Challange

thx to all reviewers

I m really happy with the reviews

Here is your new chapter

But firstly sorry for short and late update

I m I'll from many days

Hope you understand

Daya is walking on empty road

Many things are revolving in his mind

"pta nhi konsi manhoss ghadi thi jab boss ise yha leke aae the... "

"Aaj boss kitne khush the na daya ko dekhkar"

"Are pichle ek mahine se boss isse dundh rhe h khus to hoge hi na"

Daya remember how dongara take care of him... Give him relation of brother... Always take daya's side... Always worried about his wounds... How always try to make daya's victory memerable... Always fill all duites of a big brother... Always fight for him...

daya sit near a stone

Daya look upward : bhagwan ye kaise musibat mein daal diya h tune mujhe... Mera dil nhi manta ki boss mera bura soch bhi sakte h... Or jo hua vo m bhool bhi nhi sakta

And he close his eyes

Next day... In sharp morning

Daya enter inside and look for dongara

Daya directly go toward dongara's room... But no benefit... Room was empty

Daya come back and in formal tone : boss kha h...

One of the goon reply : vo bhai aap bhar the na saari raat to boss bhi andar nhi aae...

At a time a voice arrive : m yha hu daya...

Daya turn immediately : boss...

Dongara come near to him and in calm tone : kal sari raat kha the tum... (In worry) khana bhi nhi khaya... Tumhe jo man aae vo karo par please khana kha lo...

Daya look him emotionally...

Daya with heavy throat : boss vo mujhe apse maffi magni thi...

Dongara with smile : are daya maffi kis baat ki... Aisi koi baat nhi h... Tum aao khana kha lo...

Daya sit on his knee : nhi boss please... M janta hu galti meri h... M aap par shak kr sakta hu... Aapne mujhe jindgi di h aap mujhe maar nhi sakte... Boss plzz mujhe maaf kar dooo

Dongara wipe his eyes with : tum khana kha lo m tumhe maaf kar du ga

Daya hug him instatly...

While sobbing : sorry boss...

Dongara : daya ro mat mere bhai dekh tu rota h na to mujh se sehan nhi hota...

Daya wipe his tears

Dongara : chal khana khate h (both left)

At dinning table - daya take his bite but don't eat it

Dongara : kya hua daya khana khao...

Daya get up and run other side (all left with him)

Daya looking here and there...

Dongara speak : daya kya baat h bol to shi

A word come out from daya's mouth : abhijeet...

Daya again : boss abhijeet kha h... Usne bhi to khana nhi khaya hoga... (He call) abhijeetttttttttttt

Daya to dongara : boss abhijeet kha h...

Dongara place his hand on daya's shoulder : daya chal mere saath

(They left in dark room.)

abhijeet tied to chair... His head bleeding...and abhijeet in uncousious state

Daya run toward abhijeet and take his face with : abhi aankhe kholo ... Ankhe khol bhaai... (Abhijeet in anger) haath kholo iske (goon look toward dongara.. Dongara nodded in yes) goons open his hands

Daya take abhijeet to bed

Daya frin water drop on abhijeet face

Abhijeet open his eyes slowly

Daya with concern : abhi tum theek ho na

Daya touch abhijeet's wound with care and a scream from abhijeet mouth

Daya run and take first aid box

Daya give first aid to abhijeet...

Abhijeet in mid-conciousness : daya.. Daya...

Daya in teary tone : boss ankhe kholo... Sorry boss meri wajah se tumhe takleef hui itni...

Daya get up and in scold tone : kyaa h ye sab.. Kisne kiya abhijeet ke saath ye sab... Bolo... Jawab doo

Dongara in calm tone : mere khne pe hi ye sab hua daya...

Daya turn toward dongara : boss kyoo... Isne to meri jaan bachai thi... Itne din mujhe haar haal mein sambhala h isne... Iske saath itna bura bartav kyo boss

Dongara in normal tone : daya har chiz ki ek vajah hoti h... Par abhi tum iss halat mein nhi ho ki kuch samaj pao... Abhijeet ka dhayaan rakho... Hum log chalte h (dongara and goon left)

outside

One goon : boss agar us abhijeet ne daya ko sab bta dia to

Dongara start laughing

inside the room

Daya with care : abhi ankhe kholo... (While patting his checks)

Abhijeet with smile : tum ro rhe ho daya (daya wipe his tears)

Daya again : tum theek to ho na abhijeet...

Abhijeet noded in yes

Daya immediately hug him (because of guilt in his heart for abhijeet condition)

Daya : sorry boss... Vo in sab ko laga ki tumse mujhe khatra h... Or is liye unhone tumhe yha uss tarah rakha..(with happiness) abhi in sab mein boss ka haath nhi h.. (In calm tone) pata nhi yaar kaise meine ye soch liya ki ye sab boss ne kiya h... Vo sab kuch mere liye bhagwan se bhi badhkar (in low tone) or meine bhagawan par hi shak kr liya...

Abhijeet in his mind : daya ko agar abhi kuch samja ga to vo nhi samjhega... Mere pass koi saboot bhi nhi h... Ye dongara ek ek chal bhot soch samaj ke chal raha h... Isne ab tak daya ko nhi bataya ki m ek cid officer hu... Jarur iske dimak mein kuch bhot bada chal raha h

At a time daya speak : kya hua boss kin khayalo mein kho gaye...

Abhijeet with smile : khi nhi khoya mere bhai...

Daya again : boss tumne to do dino se kuch nhi khaya na.. Ruko mein kuch leke aata hu tumhare liye... (And he left)

At a time dongara entre in room and come near to abhijeet

Abhijeet in firm tone : kya chahta h Tu... Kya chal raha h tere dimak mein bol

Dongara in happy tone : mere dimak mein ek chalange chal raha h abhijeet... Ek sharat...

Abhijeet look him unbelievably

Dongara continue : dekho abhijeet tum jante ho ki mein daya ko marna chahta hu... Or m janta hu ki tum ek cid officer ho... Dekho hum dono ke pass ek dusre ke raaz h... Hum dono apne paate kholte h or dekhte h ki daya kis par bharosa karta h.. Tum daya ko meri sachai btao or m daya ko tumhari sachai btauga... Or dekhte h daya ko kis par bhrosa hota h

Abhijeet in anger : mein daya se apni sachai uski ifazat ke liye chupai h... Par tumne apne sachai daya ko marne ke liye chipai h

Dongara : ok ok abhijeet maan liya ki jo tum keh rhe ho vo sach h... Par m tumhe challange karta hu agar Tum daya ki nazro mein mujhe galat sabit kar do to...

Abhijeet in anger : m tumhara challage accept karta hu dongara m daya ko iss baat ka vishwas dilvau ga ki tum uske saath.. Uske emotions or feelings ke saath khel rhe ho... I accept your challange

the end

Guys socho aab abhijeet kaise apna challange pura kr paega

Kya daya ko abhijeet ki baato par yakeen hoga

Or hoga to kaise hoga

All answers are in next chap

Next after 160 reviews

Ok bye

Tc

Keep reviewing


	13. Samna chunotiyon ka

**hlo friends I m back with new chapter**

**Hope u like **

**. **

_**firstly thx to all reviewers from heart**_

_**Thank you all **_

_**Thank you soo much**_

_**. **_

**_Now here is your nw chapter _**

**_Read and review _**

**_Because _**bina reviews ke likhne ka maan hi nhi karta😔😔

**ok no more bak bak**

**Here is your chapter**

**Happy reading**

* * *

Daya enter in room with food

Daya to abhijeet : abhii dekho m khana le aya ... Chalo khana khate h boss

Abhijeet noded simply

Daya with questioning gaze : kya hua abhijeet... Tum chup chup kyo ho (with care) tumhe dard to nhi ho raha na boss... Koi wound bleeding to nhi kr rha...

Abhijeet with soft smile : nhi daya aisa kuch nhi h

Daya : to kya hua. ...

Abhijeet in serious tone : mujhe tujh se baat krni h daya

Daya frankly speak : haa to bolo kya baat h... Jaldi bolo time waste nhi karna jayda... Khana bhi to khana h

Abhijeet : daya khana baad mein khauga phle baat jruri h...

Daya in fake anger : nhi boss koi bhi baat khane se jaruri nhi ho sakti... Dekho tumne do dino se kuch nhi khaya h... Phle kuch kha lo fir baat karege

Abhijeet : mujhe bhook nhi h daya...

Daya : par mujhe to h... M khauga Or tumhe khilau ga bhi (and with this he take a bite and feed it to abhijeet and next eat himself...

Abhijeet dont stop him because he knew that he can't listen

After having food

Daya : Abhii mein bartan rakh ke aata hu... Or fir aram se baat karege... Ok

Abhijeet nodded simply and daya left

Abhijeet in his mind : pata nhi daya ko jab sachaai batau ga to vo manega ya nhi... Mere pass koi saboot bhi nhi h jis se mein use yakeen dila sku... (Confidently) par m haar nhi maan sakta... Daya ko batana hoga... (He look upward) god please help me

**outside**

Dongara to daya : aao daya khana kha lo

Daya look for a minute and then : boss vo meine to khana kha lia... Abhijeet ke sath... Sorry bos... (Dongara cut him in mid)

Dongara : koi baat nhi daya... Mein khana kha leta hu m to tumhara hi intzaar kar raha tha warna mera khana to ho jata aab tak...

Daya feel guilt that dongara waiting for him outside and he shared food with abhijeet : sorry boss mere dhyaan se nikal gaya ki aap bhi wait kr rhe h bhaar mera...

Dongara with smile : koi baat nhi daya it's ok... M samaj sakta hu aab mera rishta bant gaya hai meri jagah kisi or ki bhi h vo bhi to bhai h na tumhara... Aab tumhe mein kha yaad rahuga

Daya immidetly : nhi boss... Aap aisa kyu bol rhe ho mere dil m jo aapki jagah h vo koi nhi le sakta... (Dongara cut him with laugh : m to majjak kar raha hu daya)

Daya take a relief sign and with smile : kya boss aap bhi... (And he left)

Dongara in his mind : bechara abhijeet... Dekhta hu kaise yakeen dilata h daya ko... And he start his food

* * *

Acp in anger : aapne use permission kaise de di

DIG : meine warn kiya tha use par usne kha ki daya hamari madad ker sakta h puri gang ko pakdne mein... Isliye meine (acp cut him)

Acp : isliye aapne use daya ko apne saath rakhne ki permission de di... Kya aapko nhi pata tha ki vo ek mujrim h...

DIG in anger : ha pata tha... Or tum mujh par kyo chila rhe ho meine inform kiya tha tumhe...

Acp : inform kiya tha matlab inform karne ki jagah agar us daya ko giraftar ker lete to bhi vo gang ki information de deta na... Aab mil gai information... Bhaag gya vo or aapki vajh se abhijeet ki bhi jaan khatre mein hai...

DIG shockingly : meri vajh se... Are daya ko apne saath rakhne ka faisla abhijeet ka tha galti uski thi

Acp again : vo galat tha to apne kya kiya kya apka farz nhi banta tha ki aap abhijeet ko guid karte samjhate use or agar vo nhi maan raha tha to order dete use... Order to manta na vo...

DIG in guilt tone : m manta hu ki galti hui h mujhe se... Par aab kya kiya jae vo sochoo

Acp in serious tone : mujhe orders chaiye

DIG ask : kis cheez ke orders parduman

Acp : daya ko dekhte hi shoot karne ke... Daya ke encounter orders

DIG shocked by acp's demand

DIG : ye kya keh rehe ho tum is se kya tum abhijeet ko bacha lo ge

Acp : daya hi abhijeet ke liye khatra h... Abhijeet ka koi baal bhi bana nhi kar sakta sivaye us daya ke kyoki abhijeet us par bhrosa kerta h or vo daya isi cheez ka fayda utha raha h...

DIG : nhi m ye orders issue nhi kruga

Acp In firm tone : to yaad rakhiye ga aap bhi ki agar abhijeet ko kuch bhi hua to uske jimmewaar aap hi hoge...

DIG don't answer anything

Acp again : plz ye orders pass kr dijiye sir... Kya ek mujrim ki jaan ek cid officer ki jaan se jayada jaruri hai...

DIG think for 2 minutes and then allow him

Daya enter In room

Daya while sitting near to abhijeet : aab btao abhijeet kya baat karni thi tumhe

Abhijeet in serious tone : daya phle tum meri baat suno ge or jo puchu uska jawab doge baki bich mein kuch nhi bolo ge...

Daya feel something realy serious : kya baat h abhijeet

Abhijeet again in same tone : meine kuch or jawab manga tha

Daya dont understand anything so nodded in confusion

Abhijeet : daya dekh tujhe mujhe par vishwas h na (daya noded in yes) daya dongara ne tujhe kha or tune maan liya ki in sab ke piche vo nhi h... (Daya cut him)

Daya frankly : acha to tumhe ye sab bolna h are ye sab hi samjhane wala tha m tumhe... Dekho abhijeet inn sab mein boss ka hath nhi h ye sab kisi or ki planning h... Jin logo ne mujh par hamla kiya tha vo log us din ke baad yha vapas tak nhi aae... Abhi bhot se aise log h jo chahte ki m iss gang se dur ho jau...

Abhijeet look in daya's eyes and ask : tumhe pura bhrosa h daya ki dongara in sab mein ho hi nhi sakta

Daya replied surely : haa abhijeet mujhe bhrosa h pura bhrosa h iss baat pe

Abhijeet in straight tone : agar mein kehu ki in sab mein dongara ka haath or aab vo darama kar raha h (abhijeet except a serious reaction on it but daya reply frankly )

Daya in frank tone : dekho abhijeet suno ye sab tumhare dimak mein is liye chal raha h kyoki tum boss ko phle se nhi jante or jo tumne dekha or kyoki tumhe meri fikar h isliye tum boss par bhrosa nhi kar paa rhe ho... M tumhari condition samaj sakta hu... Par mera bhrosa kro boss ka in sab mein koi haath nhi h...

Abhijeet get angery on daya's reply because he is talking seriously but daya is not taking him serious...

Abhijeet : daya tum samaj kyo nhi rhe ho... Ye dongara sirf tumhari feelings ke saath khel raha h... Tumhari jaan lena chahta h vo... Dushman h tumhara

Daya again : boss aisa kuch nhi tum samjhte kyo nhi ho

Abhijeet getting angery and irritate because daya thinking that he is possesive for him so he is saying all this

Abhijeet again : daya dekh tu majjak mein mat le ye sab vo insaan tera dushman h... Vo teri feelings se khel raha h

Daya take a deep breath and then : chalo maan lia ki dongara mujhe marna chahta h par tum ye btao ki kyo vo mujhe marna chahta h m konsa uski property mein hissedar hu ya police wala hu ... Kya fayda hoga use mere marne se jab se collage chod ke in sab kamon mein aya hu haar baar uski jaan bachai... Kyo marega vo mujhe btao... Agar marna hi hota to mujhe anath ko palta nhi...

Abhijeet don't reply

Daya : btao abhijeet kyo marega vo mujhe

Abhijeet with downhead : nhi janta mein ki vo kyo tumhari jaan ke piche pada h... Par koi na koi vajh to h... (While looking toward daya) par mein ye janta hu ki vo jutha h dushman h tumhara...

Daya agin ask : kya saboot h tumharr pass iss baat ka ki vo mujhe marna chahta h

Abhijeet tell daya what he listen ...

Abhijeet : aab btao aab bhi yhi kahoge ki vo tumhe marna nhi chahta

Daya : dekho yaar agar use mujhe marna hi hota to hazzar tarike the uske pass mujhe marne ke kabhi ka maar dalta goli chalakar itna bada risk kyoo leta btao... Tumhara vehm h... Jrur us vakt koi or hoga vha...

Abhijeet really angery this time

Abhijeet shout : tum mantee kyoo nhi ho daya... Jab keh raha hu ki vo dikhawa kar raha h... Kyo nhi mante...

Daya also in serious tone : kyoki vo mere liye sab kuch h bhaai.. maa.. baap.. dost.. Sab kuch... 25 saal ki jindgi mein uske itne ahesaan h ki agar vo maar bhi de to bhi farak nhi padta... M ye maan hi nhi sakta samjhe... Kabhi nhi... Chae koi kuch bhi kahe

Abhijeet feel hurt this time that daya dont believing on him

Abhijeet in his mind : daya abhi nhi samjega jab tak mere pass koi saboot nhi hoga... Abhi rehne deta hu... Par daya ko bta deta hu ki m cid officer hu.. Vo dongara pta nhi kya jod tod ke btaega. . . M hi bta duga sab sach sach

Abhijeet : daya sun mujhe kuch batana h tujhe...

At a time dongara call daya

Daya while lefting the room : bs abhijeet m aab Or kuch nhi sun na chahta yaar... Mujhe boss bula rhe h... M jaa rha hu...

And he left

* * *

Dongara tell something to goons

And then again call daya

Daya enter with : jii boss kya kaam tha

Dongara with smile : kuch kaam nhi tha ye puch raha tha ki aab abhijeet ki tabiyat kaisi h Or tumhe bhi chot lagi thi na

Daya also reply smoothly : boss m to bilkul thik hu or abhijeet ki kuch chot abhi taza h... Kuch dino mein bhar jaege

At a time a goon speak : boss par mujhe ek baat samaj nhi aai ki aapne abhijeet ko torture karne ko kyu bola...

Daya also want to know this

Dongara : nhi vo sab baad mein baat karege

Daya ittrupt : nhi boss bataiye na kya baat thi apne us wakt bhi nhi bataya

Dongara again deny : nhi daya koi baat nhi thi... Hum ye sab to baad mein bhi puch or bta sakte h abhi tum aram kro..

Daya not satisfied so : nhi boss btaiye na... Kya baat h please... Apka chota bhai puch raha h (dongara look toward daya)

Dongara : daya please mujhe majboor maat kro mein nhi batana chahta... Nhi h mujhe me himmat...

This is realy limit of suspense for daya : boss aapko meri kasam... Sach sach bataiye ki baat kya h...

Dongara with teary eyes : daya mere bhai plz manja maat puch mujhse... Agar meine bta diya to tera bhrosa tut jaega... M tujhe takleef mein nhi dekh sakta...

Daya in anger : boss baat kya h... Aap btaiye to shi... Apko meri kasam h boss... Plzzzzz

Dongara turn other side and speak : daya baat darsal ye h ki... ki vo... vo.. abhijeet... vo... vo ek... ek cid officer h

Daya shocked like a heal... He can't believe on his ears... A person how save his life... Take care of him... Give him a second life... Make a relation with him... Is a cid officer... He don't understand that how to react

Daya unbelievable tone : nh.. nhi.. Boss apko koi galtfehmi hui h... Aisa nhi h... (While remembering something) boss apko koi dokha hua h dersal abhijeet cid officer nhi h uske dad h cid m... Vo kaise cid officer ho sakta h...

Dongara give him a file containing newspaper cutting

**senior cid inspector abhijeet awarded with breavry award**

**Sr. Inspector abhijeet complete his mission sucessfully **

**Two criminals are arreseted by police under sr. Inspector abhijeet**

**And soo many other with abhijeet picture**

* * *

**the end**

**... **

**... **

**... **

**How's the chapter**

**Socho aab kya karega daya... Kya reaction rahega uska or dongara kya kya chale chalega... **

**Next chapter is after 180 reviews**

**Ok tata**

**Tc**

**Be happy **

**Keep reviewing **

**Because all answers are in next chapter**


	14. It's not a end

**Hlooo friends **

**I'm back with new chapter**

**Here is your chapter but firstly **

**Thx to all reviewers by heart... Thank you friends**

**Your review give energy to write Fruthre**

**. **

**. **

**. Friends I have a question**

_**aap log story mein intrested ho ya nhi**_

_**Bcs reviewes bhot kaam aa rhe h**_

_**And i m not satisfied with reviews**_

_**:-(**_

_**Ok here is your chapter**_

_**Happy reading**_

* * *

Daya dont know what to do... How can abhijeet do this with him... A fake relation... Fake love... Fake identity... Lie and only lie... Daya's hand were trembling... A tear drop slipped from his eyes...

Daya remember

**daya mein hamesha tumhare sath hu ... **

**Daya mein tumhe akela nhi chod sakta... **

**Tu chota bhai h mera...**

At a time dongara speak : ye dekho daya (and give him a paper)

Daya come out from his thoughts and saw toward the paper which is highlighted with "**sr. Inspector Abhijeet you are selected for arest a criminal daya " **

Daya remember

**daya : dekho abhijeet agar mein tumhare saath rha to tumhari jaan ko bhi khatra h ek taraf police or dusri taraf dongara ke gunde... **

**Abhijeet hold daya's hand and with pure love : bhai mana h na tujhe to aab kisi se bhi lad jauga tere liye... **

Dongara again speak : daya mere pass kuch or bhi h...

Daya feeling weak to saw upward but he manage and saw toward dongara with wet face and red eyes... With much courage and difficulty daya speak : kya boss...

Dongara give him a voice recorder with : start kro isse daya...

Daya take it but he is not able to start him... He himself don't know why... His heart fearful from one more wound... One more lie... From one more trust break... Daya take a deep breath and click the start button with trembling hands...

**A voice came : nhi abhijeet m tumhe daya ko rakhne ki permission nhi duga ...never... Tumhe pata h na police use dundh rhi... **

**Abhijeet voice came :sir listen hume is se fayada bhi h daya mujhpe bhot bhrosa karne laga h (daya look toward the tap) ... Bilkul bhai ki tarha... Vo emotionally bhot weak h(again a tear come out from his eyes) ... Uski family nhi h na hi uske parents h ... Sir vo anath h Or iss liye har wakt .. Har kisi par vishwas kar leta h(this line cut daya's heart in many Peciecs).. Har kisi ko apna samjhne lagta h... Or m issi chezz ka fayda utha rha hu(this line make him shock and thund) ... Daya hume puri gang ki information de sakta h... Hum dongara ko pakad sakte h... Or sir ye sab mein apne risk par raha hu... To problem kya h... **

Tears are rolling on daya's face.. His legs not able to uplift his body wait.. Daya remember abhijeet's care... He is not able to trust on his ears...

Some line come in his mind

**daya ask : kyo kar rahe ho tum ye sab ...kyo aapni jaan khatree mein daal rahe ho...**

**Abhijeet turn and in calm tone : uss din jab mujhe chot lagi thi to tumne kyoo mahram patti ki thi meri ...**

**Daya : iss situation mein or uss situation mein bhot farak h**

**Abhijeet with smile : agar situation dekh kar madad ki jae to vo konsi madad hui bhla..tumne kha tha na uss din ki tum apno ki bhot care karte ho iss liye aae ho...to suno m bhi apno ki care karta hu...anzaam ke baare mein vo sochte h jo galat karte h ...madad ke wakt anjaam ki nhi sochte...**

Dongara speak : daya itna hi nhi or bhi bhot kuch h (while sign toward a video player) vha dekho

Daya look toward the direction ... A video get start..

**Aditya in teasing tone : ye daya sachme criminal h na...(Abhijeet look toward Aditya with questioning gaze) mera matlab h ki iske baato se to nhi lagta**

**Abhijeet : kbhi ladte hue dekhna isse...khud maan jao ge...ye sab chodo ye btao uski condition kaisi h...koi khatre ki baat to nhi h na...mera matlab h kaffi chote lagi h use or uper se 2 do goli bhi...**

**Aditya again : waise kaafi chinta h tumhe uski...**

**Abhijeet : dekho mujhe agar iss gang ke leader tak pohchana h to daya ka bhrosa to jeetna hi hoga...baki koi fikar nhi mujhe uski**

Dongara again speak : daya isne tumhare piche ek khabr lga rakha tha... Tumhari information nikalne ke liye... Use bhi humne pakad rakha h...

A silence take place...

No one speak

Daya sit on ground... All things are revolving in his mind...

After some time dongara speak sadly : daya abhi jo kuch der phle abhijeet tumse keh raha tha ki mein tumhara dushman hu... Tumhari feelings ke sath khel raha hu wagehra waghera... Suna meine vo sab

After some seconds : ho sakta h ki tumhe uski baaton pe yaaken bhi ho or ye sab jo meine tumhe dikhaya ye sab tumhe juth lagta ho... Or sayad aab bhi tum mujhse gussa ho ki meine abhijeet ko torture kiya... Par ek baar jakar pucho us se ki kya ye sab sach h...

Daya give no reply.. .. He was sit like a statue...

Dongara come and sit near to daya : daya mere bhai... Mein to tumhe ye sab batana hi nhi chahta tha... Mein janta tha ki tumhe bhot dukh hoga... Par m nhi seh sakta ki koi tumhari feelings ke sath khele... M nhi kehta ki tum meri baaton pe vishwas kro... Tum vhi kro jo tumhe sahi lagta h... Par mujhe galat mat samjana... Us abhijeet ki batton per yakeen karke mujhse dur mat ho jana.. (And he hug daya)

* * *

Acp in his cabin

Acp : rajat daya ka no. Trase kro... Uski last location... Har vo jagah dekho jha vo jaa sakta h samjhe mujhe kisi bhi haal mein daya ka pata chaiye... Sabhi khabriyon ko kaam pe lga di

Rajat : yes sir... (And he left)

Acp sit on his chair and take a photo frame in his hand and speak : meine is gang ki vajh se tumhe kho diya dost... Apna beta kho diya.. Or aaj hamara abhijeet ki jaan khatre mein h (in confident tone) par mein use kuch nhi hone duga... Kisi bhi kimat par use bachauga... Use kuch nhi hone duga

* * *

Daya get up and in very weak tone : boss mein kuch der ke liye bhaar jaa rha hu... Thodi der mein aa jau ga ( and he is about to left when dongara hold his hand)

Dongara : daya tujhe abhi bhi meri baat par vishwas nhi h... Tujhe abhi bhi lagta h ki vo police wala sacha h or M jutha hu... H na... To chal mere saath(and he take him toward abhijeet room)

**In room**

Daya saw abhijeet and all things again flash in his mind

Abhijeet saw daya in massy condition so get up and ask him in worry and care : kya hua daya... Tu ro rha tha... (Daya give no reply) hua kya h daya ... Dekh aab mujhe chinta ho rhi h... Bol na

Daya in straight tone : abhijeet tum ek cid inspector ho..

Abhijeet feel a deep pressure on his heart... He feel like he lost everything... He lost daya.. He lost his trust... His brother... Abhijeet himself not ready for this question... He don't know how to face this situation

Daya in anger through newspaper cuttings on abhijeet face with : kya h ye sab abhijeet... Jawab do mujheeee...

Abhijeet saw the cuttings highlighted with

**senior cid inspector abhijeet awarded with breavry award**

**Sr. Inspector abhijeet complete his mission sucessfully**

**Two criminals are arreseted by police under sr. Inspector abhijeet**

**And soo many other with abhijeet picture**

Abhijeet look toward daya who is looking him with red eyes

Abhijeet speak with courage : daya.. daya.. ye.. sab sach h

Daya feel like something hit his heart badly...

Daya with painful smile : fir to ye bhi sach hoga sr. Inspector Abhijeet ki aapko ek kaam mila tha... Ek mission pe the aap... Mission daya ki giraftaari... (While looking toward abhijeet) h na inspector..

Abhijeet speak Immediately : daya dekh ye sab sach h ki m cid officer hu or ye bhi ki m tujhe giraftaar karne aaya tha par mere bhai aab aisa kuch nhi h... Yha aakar mujhe pata chala ki ye sab log tujhe milkar fasa rhe h... Tujhe policewalo ke hath se marwana chahte h Or jab meine tumhari jaan nhi li to (look towards dongara) tujh par khud hamla karwa dia...

Daya in emotionless tone : abhijeet m tumhe kuch suna ta hu... Jara sun na dhyaan se... Tumhe or bhi bhot kuch khene ko milega

Abhijeet shocked by daya's ignorance... Daya dont reply him... He is not interested in listening anything from abhijeet..

Daya start the tap recorder

**A voice came : nhi abhijeet m tumhe daya ko rakhne ki permission nhi duga ...never... Tumhe pata h na police use dundh rhi...**

**Abhijeet voice came :sir listen hume is se fayada bhi h daya mujhpe bhot bhrosa karne laga h (daya look toward the tap) ... Bilkul bhai ki tarha... Vo emotionally bhot weak h(again a tear come out from his eyes) ... Uski family nhi h na hi uske parents h ... Sir vo anath h Or iss liye har wakt .. Har kisi par vishwas kar leta h(this line cut daya's heart in many Peciecs).. Har kisi ko apna samjhne lagta h... Or m issi chezz ka fayda utha rha hu(this line make him shock and thund) ... Daya hume puri gang ki information de sakta h... Hum dongara ko pakad sakte h... Or sir ye sab mein apne risk par raha hu... To problem kya h... **

Abhijeet look toward dongara in anger and then to daya : daya dekh ye call recording aadhi adhuri h...(daya cut him)

Daya : ruko inspector abhi kuch or bhi baaki h phle vo bhi dekh lo fir tumhe mooka milega na bolne ka...

Daya saw him video...

Daya : ek khabri bhi lga rakha b na tumne meri information nikalne ke liye... H na inspector... Bolo ye sab sach h na...

**the word 'inspector' hurt abhijeet like a heel**

Abhijeet speak with pure emotions : daya ye sab juth nhi h... Par ye sach bhi nhi h... Pura sach nhi h ye daya...

Daya in teasing tone : pura sach... Pura sach tum bta do abhijeet... Kya h pura sach... Vo jo tum mujhe kuch wakt phle bta rhe the... (In anger) vo h pura sach...

Abhijeet in loud tone : haa vhi sab sach h... Haa nhi bataya meine tumhe ki m kon hu... Par kya kabhi tumhe hurt kiya.. Hamesh saath hi diya na... Nhi batya kyoki puri sachai Or sabooto ke saath bat na chahta tha tumhe ye sab... DIG se vo sab isliye kha kyoki vo tujhe usi wakt arrest karne pe tula tha... Use yakeen dilane ke liye jooth bola... Samjhe...

Dongara speak in mid : tum chahte ho ki daya tum par vishwas kre... Ek cid officer par jo ki use arrest karne aya tha... (To Daya) daya tumpar hamla bhi issi ne karwaya tha... Or fir tumhari jaan bachakar... Tumhara vishwas jeet liya...

Abhijeet speak loudly: nhi ye juth h... Daya ye juth bol raha h... Tum par hamla isne karvaya tha meine nhi...

Dongara to daya : daya mere pass saboot h...

Abhijeet look toward dongara shockingly

Dongara to a goon : le aao unhe

And goon left

Goon enter with four people

Daya shocked to see them and speak : tum log

Dongara ask : daya yhi h na vo log jinhone tum par hamla kiya tha (daya noded in yes) ye sab hume ek hotel mein chupe mile... Tumhe pata h daya inka rent kon de raha tha ... Sr. Inspector Abhijeet

Abhijeet : nhi ye jooth bol raha h...

Dongara : pucha daya inse ki kon tha us din us sab ke piche ka master mind...

Daya ask : kiske khene pe kiya tha mujh par hamla tum logo ne btao

One goon point his finger toward abhijeet...

Goon : isne hame bataya ki ye police wala h Or agar humne iski baat nhi mani to ye hume goli maar dega or agar maan li to kannon ke hatho se bacha lega...ye bola ki hume daya ki gun change krni h or use khali pistel deni h (daya remember how goon change his gun) fir use jagal me le ja kar goli mar deni h... Or fir vha se bhagne ko bola (in fear) iss se jada hume kuch pata nhi h. .

Daya to abhijeet : aab btao abhijeet aabh bhi kuch kehna h

Abhijeet in calm tone : mein to shuru se hi keh raha hu daya ki ye log juthe h...

Daya speak in hate tone : tum chahte ho ki mein tumhari baat ka bhrosa kru abhijeet... Ek cid officer ka bhrosa... Kya kha tha tumne ki boss meri feelings se khel rhe h... Aab tum hi btao abhijeet kon khel raha tha meri feelings se tum ya boss...

Abhijeet in anger tone : daya tumhari ankhoo par is dongara ke juthe payar Or ahsanoo ki pati bandhi h... Tum sach nhi dekh paa rhe ho... Tumhe samjhane ka koi fayda nhi h...

Before daya speak dongara speak : daya meine isiliye ise band ke rakha tha or tum to jante hi ho ki police walo ka or dokha karne walo ka hum kya hasar karte h... Bs intazar tha to iss baat ka ki tum kya chahte ho ... Tum ise apna bhai mante ho to ise chod diya jae ya apne asoolo par chal kar iske sath bhi kiya jae...

Abhijeet looking toward daya... Waiting for his answer...there is no fear on his face... No scare... Full of fire... He wants to know that what daya want... Which one win his truth or dongara's lie... His love of brother or dongara's fake emotions

Daya dont look toward abhijeet and left with : aapko jo shi lage vhi kijiye boss... Mera ye kuch nhi lagta... (And he left)

* * *

**the end guys**

**Kaisa lga chapter**

**Hope thik lga hoga **

**socho aab aage kya hoga... Kya abhijeet haar man lega... Or dongara kya karega aage... Socho socho**

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Guys next chapter is after crossing 300 reviews on story**

**So plz support**

**. **

**. **

_**or haa plz btana ki kon kon story mein intrested h... **_

**ok guys no more bak bak**

**Tata **

**Take care**

**Be happy**

**Keep reviewing**


	15. Samna chunotiyon ka 2

_**hlo friends I'm back with another chap**_

_**Here is your chap**_

_**But firstly again thx to my dear and very dear reviewers for reviewing on previous chapter... Thx frnds thank you soo much**_

_**Ok here is your chap**_

_**Happy reading**_

* * *

Abhijeet looking toward daya... Waiting for his answer...there is no fear on his face... No scare... Full of fire... He wants to know that what daya want... Which one win his truth or dongara's lie... His love of brother or dongara's fake emotions

Daya dont look toward abhijeet and left with : aapko jo shi lage vhi kijiye boss... Mera ye kuch nhi lagta

And with this daya left

Abhijeet feel like something broken in him with daya's words a tear slipped from his eyes... Abhijeet remember

**abhijeet : daya Tu mujhe bhai bhi kehta h... Or dur jane ki baat bhi karta h... Kyo**

**Daya with pure love : bhai manta hu isiliye to dur jana padega... Meri mojoodgi tumhare liye khatra h... Or M ye nhi seh sakta ki koi mere bhai ko choti si chot bhi pahuchae**

tear again fall from his eyes

Some goons come and hold abhijeet

Dongara in evil tone : aab btata hu m tujhe... Bhot jubaan chalti h na teri...

And goons tie him with chains... Abhijeet don't even try to save himself...

Dongara come near to abhijeet and hold him from hairs : daya to marega hi Tu bhi marega... Tadaf Tadaf ke marega... Maut ko tarse ga tu...

And he order goons : maro isse... Itna maro.. Aise halat kardo ki maut mange ye mujhse..

Goons start beating abhijeet badly by rods and

Dongara come near him with knife and put it on his chest with : bhot garam khoon h na tera (he push the knief.. Abhijeet feel pain but he not show it) bhot gussa h na tere ander (he again press the knief) mera plane chopat karega... (This time knief imurged in abhijeet's body and a "aahhh" Come out from his mouth...

Dongara tease : dard ho raha h abhijeet... Bas bas thodi si der... Jada dard nhi duga... Thoda thoda... (He again press knife .. Abhijeet close his eyes in pain) bhot takleef ho rhi h... Tch tch... (He take out the knife) bas dard khatam... (In evil tone) ye takleef chubhan to kuch nhi h dard to tumhe tab hoga jab daya tujhe takleef dega.. Ye chaku ka dard bhot baad jaega... (And he start laughing)

Abhijeet speak in firm tone with fiery eyes : din mein sapne dekh raha h Tu dongara... Pichli baar tune mujhe ek chalange diya tha... Iss baar m tujhe challange karta hu agar daya ne mujhe hurt kiya to tum jeet jaoge Or agar nhi kiya to haar jaoge...

Dongara look him with eveil eyes and then speak : ok abhijeet chalange accepted..

Abhijeet with teasing smile : advance mein haar mubarak ho dongara... Jarur Tu daya ko mujhse jayda wakt se janta h par yaad rakh tere dil m mail h mera or daya ka rishta sach ki buniyad par tha che thode samye ke liye hi... Juth ki imarat uchi to ho sakti par uski neev jayda din tak tikti nhi...

* * *

Daya is sitting on the road side in rain... Tears from his eyes mixed with rain drops... His red eyes looking like a fire ball... All things revolving around his eyes... Care.. love.. Brother.. Concern.. Fun.. Laugh.. And _lie and fake relation _in last...

Daya remember

**abhijeet in anger : kya daya khana kyo nhi khaya tune abhi tak.. **

**Daya in childish way : m mere bhai ka wait kar raha tha**

**Abhijeet is about to start his scolding session again when he realize that what daya said and a lovely smile come on his face... **

**Abhijeet sit near daya's chair : achaa ... Sach mein**

**Daya noded in yes.. **

**Abhijeet smartly : kyo aditya ke sath kha lete.. Vo bhi to bhai h na**

**Daya : nhi vo dost h... Or bhai or dost mein farak hota h... Dost vo hota h jis se h****um khane ke liye ladte h.. Or bhai vo hota h jiske sath khana khana chahte h.. **

**Abhijeet laugh a little : thik h maan lia... Ok... (And they start there food)**

Daya speak with sad smirk : kitni jaldi ek rista bana liya bhai ka... Bina soche samjhe... (With sad smile) anzam to ye hona hi tha... Daya nhi bhai banke jo bhrosa kr rha tha us par... Bhul gaya ki ye duniya kaisi h... 6 mahine ek gangster nhi ek normal insaan ki tarah jiye... To bhul hi gaya ki meri hakikat kya h... Apni sachaai hi bhul gaya... (In guilt) boss pe shak kiya.. Us insaan par jisne mere liye kya kuch nhi kiya... Ek baar nhi nhi socha ki m ek gangster hu mujhe koi rishta nhi mil sakta sirf sazise hi mil sakti h (a tear fall from his eyes)

Daya saw his hand

He remember

**abhijeet while tying up thread on daya's hand : daya dekh isse kholna nhi... Ok**

**Daya ask : kyo boss... M to kholuga because mein bhagwaan ko nhi manta... Mujhe bhagwaan par bhrosa nhi h**

**Abhijeet answer smartly : bhagwan ko to nhi manta par aapne bhai ko to manta h na... Mujh per to bhrosa h na.. (Daya noded in yes with smile) to ise maat kholna... Kabhi maat kholna... Ok (daya noded happily) **

Daya laugh on himself... Laugh on his madness...his mistake of trusting a man who meet him some time ago... Laugh on every moment which he spend with abhijeet...

Daya bReak the tread with sad smile on face.. Tears in eyes.. And with hurt trust.. And guilt in mind .. (Guilt of trust like a blind)

**daya remember abhijeet's line**

**Sir uska iss duniya mein koi nhi h.. Aanath h vo... Isiliye dusro mein khushi dundta h.. Har kissi pe itni asaani se yakeen kar leta h... **

**Aditya agar mujhe uski gang tak pahuchna h to mujhe uska bhrosa to jeetna hi hoga**

**Sir vo mujhe bilkul apne bhai ki treh manta h... Or m issi baat ka fayda utha rha hu... **

**Sir vo emotionally bhot weak h or uski yhi kamjoori hamari takat banegi...**

* * *

At morning

Daya enter at his whereabout with baby steps... Redness of his eyes telling clearly how much he cry at night...

Dongara saw daya : daya ye kya tarrika h bina btae chale jane ka...

Daya in very low tone without energy : sorry boss...

Dongara : koi baat nhi... Tum aram kro... Tum abhi sambhalo khud ko

Daya again : boss mein theek hu bilkul

Dongara : are you sure daya

Daya noded simply

dongara : good.. M apne kamre mein hu... Koi kaam ho to batana ok (daya noded and dongara left)

Daya also left toward his room when he notice something

His heart beat increases suddenly

Yes.. It's abhijeet... Who was tied with chains ... His head was bleeding ... Blood was ozzing from his mouth... He was really in messy condition...

Daya feel something strange in his heart to saw abhijeet in this bad condition... He was not feeling comfortable... He don't want to saw abhijeet in such hurt condition...

At a time dongara call daya : daya mujhe ek baat krni thi tujhse . . . Kuch jaruri baat h isiliye wapas aaya... Agar Tu free h to

Daya immediately answer : haa boss m free hu... Boliye

Dongara hold daya's hand and move toward abhijeet

Dongara in teary tone : daya meine faisla kiya h ki m abhijeet ko ajad kr du ga.. (Daya look toward dongara in shock) fir chae ye mere or gang ke liye khatra hi kyu na bne... M isse chod duga

Daya shocked : par kyu boss... Humne aaj tak kisi police wale ko nhi choda or ye to isse kyoo..

Dongara : kyoki unhe takleef mein dekh kar mere bhaai ko takleef nhi hoti thi... Unka dard mere bhai ki ankhoon mein nhi najar aata tha... Unme se kisi ke liye bhi mera daya rota nhi tha...

Daya look toward dongara with so much love and emotions

Dongara continue : fir iska anzaam chae kuch bhi ho... M kuch bhi seh sakta hu par teri ankhoon mein ansoo nhi daya... Kbhi nhi ... M isse chod duga

Daya with teary eyes : boss mein iss gang ki takat tha vhi rhene dijiye mujhe... Mujhe is gang ki kamjori mat banaiye (in strong tone) mujhe is baat se koi farak nhi padta ki (for abhijeet) iske saath kya ho rha h ya kya nhi... Ye jiye mare mujhe koi farak nhi padta boss

(Abhijeet hurt pinch with daya's words.. He look toward daya... And a tear fall from his eyes)

Dongara speak : nhi daya tum sach nhi bol rhe... Sach yhi h ki tu isse takleef mein nhi dekh sakta... Tujhe dard hota h iske dard se... Tujhe farak padta h daya... Tujhe farak padta h...padta h tujhe farak

Daya cut him In high voice : mujhe farak nhi padta boss... Mujhe koi farak nhi padta...

Dongara in questioning tone : are you sure daya...

Daya noded in yes

Dongara give knife in daya's hand and hold his hand or put it on abhijeet's chest...

Dongara : m maan luga daya ki tum sach keh rhe ho... Ise itni takleef do ki ye police ke sab raaz khol de... M maan luga ki tumhe iske dard se.. Iski takleef se koi farak nhi padta... Do it daya

Daya look toward abhijeet and contect his eyes with his fiery eyes.. Daya look toward knife. . . He remember

**daya trying to move his hand... And he feel sharp pain in his shoulder... **

**Abhijeet in anger : kya kar raha h Tu... Ho gaya na dard (abhijeet touch daya's shoulder carefully... **

**Daya look toward abhijeet.. Who's anger showing pire love and care for his brother... His tone showing his concern... His body language telling that he also feeling same pain in his heart... **

**And a tear slipped from daya's eyes for having such a beautiful relation... **

**Abhijeet notice his tear **

**Abhijeet with fear : daya jayada dard ho raha h kya... Ruk m aditya ko bulata hu... He is about to left... When daya hold his hand**

**Daya with a cute smile : dard nhi ho raha... Bas dekh raha hu ki mere bhai ko meri kitni fikar h... **

**Abhijeet also smile on his cute comment... **

A tear also slipped from daya's eyes...

Daya's hand trembling

Dongara : daya kya hua kya soch rhe ho...

Daya come out from his thoughts... He was feeling like he have no energy in his body to press the knife... He not have courage to meet again his eyes with abhijeet... He don't know why but his heart don't allow him to press the knife...

Dongara feeling fear of lose...

Dongara put his hand on daya's hand and give pressure on daya's hand

This time knife hurt abhijeet... But there is no pain on his face... Only A confident smile...

Dongara give more pressure

Daya not feeling comfortable but he don't able to decide that what to do...

Abhijeet close his eyes in pain and a little "aahhh" Come from his mouth... Which make daya shiver... Daya's heartbeat increase... He can't tolrate more

Daya push dongara's hand aside with power

And take a heavy breath... Sweat was present on his forehead... Daya immediately through knife aside... Daya feeling pressure on his heart... He don't know why he can't hurt abhijeet...

Daya with trembling tounge : boss mujhe kuch kaam h jaruri... (And with this daya left from there without looking anyone or without waiting for dongara's reply)

* * *

Dongara burning in the anger of defeat...

He trough vase.. glasses.. Photo frames.. Madly

Abhijeet in confident and winning tone : kya hua dongara... (While teasing him) haar gae... tch tch... Koi baat nhi aadat dal lo haar shene ki... Ye saruat h ... (In confident tone) abhijeet haar nhi manta... Kabhi nhi... Khel khatam nhi hua h dingara... Juth chae kitna bhi bada kyu na ho.. Sach se nhi jeet sakta... Tum haar gaye dongara... Tum haar gaye

Dongara hold abhijeet's collar with : aab dekh mein kya karta hu... Bhot bura hoga... Bhot bura

* * *

**the end**

**So frnds chapter khatam aab socho dongara aapni agli chaal kya chalega Or kya abhijeet ko hara dega... Kya karega socho socho**

**Sochte rho or review karte raho**

**Because next chapter is after 325 reviews on story... **

**Ok tab tak tata**

**Tc be happy**

**Keep reviewing**

**:-) **


	16. Nai sazish

_**hlo friends I'm back with another chap**_

_**Here is your chap**_

_**But firstly again thx to my dear and very dear reviewers for reviewing on previous chapter... Thx frnds thank you soo much**_

_**And also welcome to nw reviewers.. **_

_**Ok here is your chap**_

_**Happy reading**_

* * *

At night

Some one come near to abhijeet..

Person : ye lo khana kha lo

Abhijeet turn his face other side : nhi khana mujhe kuch bhi...

Person in anger and irritation : kis baat ka attitude dikha rhe ho... Problem kya h tumhari...

Abhijeet look toward the person.. Meet his eyes with him... And ask with hurt tone : attitude nhi h daya... Narajgi h (with sad smile) par tum nhi samjhoge... Kbhi nhi samjhoge...

After a short silence : chale jao yaha se... Mujhe tumhari is meharbani ki koi jarurat nhi hai..

Daya in anger : maharbani nhi kr rha hu tum bha... (He stop in mid)

Abhijeet ask him with fix eyes : ruk kyu gaye daya bolo... (Daya give no reply) mehrbaani nhi h to kya h... Haak jata rhe ho? ... Bolo daya kyo aae ho yha... Kis haak se aae ho... Khi tumhe bhi vishwas to nhi h na meri baato per

Daya reply : nhi abhijeet mujhe tumhari kisi bhi baat ka koi vishwas nhi h (this line hurt abhijeet... He know this ... But this time he hurt again)

Daya continue : m yha koi hak jatane ya koi rishta nibhane nhi aya hu... Hisab barabar karne aaya hu (abhijeet look toward daya) tumne jo bhi kiya par kbhi mujhe hurt nhi kiya... Mera sahara bne... Pichle 6 mahino m jo bhi ehsaan h tumhare vo utar rha hu...

Abhijeet : mujhe nhi pata tha ki jise mein payar samaj raha tha vo to ek hisab tha ek ehsaan tha... Thanks tumne bta diya...per tumhe koi jarurat nahi h mujhe hamdardi dikhane ki... Kyoki ye tumhari soch h ki meine tum par ehsaan kiya h... Meri nhi thi mujhe to lga tha ki mera bhaai h... Apna h... Or apno per ehsaan nhi kiye jaate... Tum apna hisaab apne hi pass rakho...

Daya in calm tone : kyo kar rhe ho ye sab... Ye jutha dikhawa ye emotional baatein... Kyo dard pohcha rhe ho mujhe.. Hakikat samne aa gai h na... Fir kyu kar rhe ho ye sab... Kyo nhi kh dete ki ye sab ek chal thi... Ek mission tha... Tum mere bhai na ho or na hi the... Tum sr. Inspector abhijeet ho or vo hi the... Tumhe kya lagta h ki m tumhari baation m aa jau ga... Tumhari chal m faas jauga...

Abhijeet with teasing smile : agar tum yhi mante ho to mujhe se sun ne ki kya jarurat h... Tum ye kyo nhi maan lete... Kyo nhi keh dete ki tumhe aaj bhi khi na khi meri baat par vishwas h... Aaj bhi vo rishta khi jinda h... Tum kyo nhi maan lete daya ye sachaai...

Daya in irritation : ye sachai nhi h (abhijeet cut him in mid)

Abhijeet in serious tone : to vo bhi sachaai nhi hai...

Daya realy angry this time but he manage : abhijeet mein tumse behas karne nhi aya hu... Khana dene aya hu... To chup chap kha lo

Abhijeet turn his face other side and give no reply...

Daya again : m tumse baat kr raha abhijeet (result was same... Silence)

Daya try again : abhijeet m tumhe kuch keh raha hu... Diwaro se nhi bol raha hu

But he got no response

This is the limit for daya... Daya come in front of abhijeet and hold him from shoulders to make him face go face...

But daya's hard touch hurt abhijeet's wound and it result in a painful scream "aahhhh...

Daya shiver by it and immediately left abhijeet with : sorry abhi mujhe nhi pata tha ki tumhe kandhe pe chot lagi h... (He feel abhijeet pain easily) daya look toward abhijeet wound and then once a complete look of him... Wich make him shiver... Abhijeet tourtured badly...his shoulder.. Chest.. Stomach was bleeding... There are some Pieces of glass was imerged in his shoulder...his mouth and head bleeding badly... His nail of middle finger teared. ... There are mark of burning on his hand...

Daya place his hand on abhijeet's shoulder carefully ... Close his eyes and with take out glass piece in one go... (Abhijeet close his eyes in pain)

Daya speak unknowingly : abhi ye sab kaise hua... Kab (he stop when he remember last time when he saw abhijeet... He was not in this messy condition)mere jane ke baad un logo ne torture kiya tumhe...

Abhijeet give no reply to daya even don't saw him... Daya come in front of him : abhijeet jawab do (abhijeet saw daya and shocked to saw tears in his eyes)

Abhijeet speak in angry tone : haaa... Par kyo bta rha hu m tumhe... Kya kar lo ge tum btao... M tumhari nazro mein bhi to dhokebaaz hu na... To kyu nhi dekh sakte mujhe takleef mein

Daya shout in anger : haa haa ho tum dokhebaaz... Koi hamdardi nhi m mujhe tumse... (In hurt tone) par nhi dekh sakta tumhe iss haal mein... Nhi dekh sakta... To kya kru... Pta h jab m tumhare saath tha tab mujhe yhi laga tha ki in sab ke piche boss h... Bhot hurt tha m... Pagal ho gaya tha... Bhot gussa tha... Per kabhi boss ka bura nhi cha... Ha bas itna hi chahta tha ki ek baar vo mere samne aa jae Or m unse puch saku ki kya galti thi meri jo mere saath itna bada dokha kiya... Or yhi tumse puchna chahta hu bas... Or kuch nhi chahta... Bura to boss ka bhi nhi soch ska... Tum ne to sirf apni duty ki ... Galti to meri hi thi ki meine aankh bnd karke tum par bina soche samjhe vishwas kr liya... Fir tumhe kaise dekh lu takleef mein...(with hurt tone and sad smile) emotionally bhot weak hu na m abhijeet bas issi liye...

Abhijeet understand that daya hurt with what...

Abhijeet about to speak when daya speak in serious tone : tum chale jao yha se (while opening his hand) ... Warna ye log maar dale ge tumhe...

Now abhijeet was free from chains

Abhijeet in serious tone : m khi nhi jauga daya... Jab tak tum meri baat ka yakeen nhi karoge...

Daya disappointly : yakeen karu tumhari baat ka... Kaise yakeen karu tum hi bta do abhijeet... Kis saboot ke base par yakeen karu tumhara btao

Abhijeet dont give any answer

Daya : bolo abhijeet...

Abhijeet with pure love : saboot per nhi daya apne bhai per yakeen kar le bhaai...

Daya speak in high tone : band kro ye notanki abhijeetttt... Jao yha se... Warna mare jao ge... Mera kuch nhi jaega per ha tumhari jaan jarur chali jaegi... Isliye keh raha hu chale jao yha se...

Before abhijeet reply... Some one turn on light...

Daya and abhijeet look the person in shock

Daya speak : boss aap yha pe

Dongara : ye sawal mein tumse bhi puch sakta hu... Par jarurat nhi h aab... Jaan gaya hu wajah...

Daya turn his head downward

Dongara in straight tone : nazare kyo chura rhe ho daya... Meine to tujhe kal hi kha tha ki m isse chod duga... Mere liye sabse jaruri teri khushi h... Par tune kha ki nhi mera ye kuch nhi lagta... Fir ye sab kya daya... Jawab de daya

Daya dont saw upward and in low tone : sorry boss...

Dongara come near to daya in lovely tone : daya Tu kya chahta h bta... Mere liye aab bhi teri khushi se uper kuch nhi h

Daya in low tone : boss mein kehna chahta hu ki... Vo... m.. mera... matlb.. h ki... In sab galti meri bhi h... Meine bhi bina kuch soche samjhe vishwas kr liya abhijeet par... Boss agar ye fir se kuch bhi gadbad kre to jo apka maan aae aap vo karna... Par iss baar (he not speak furthermore)

Dongara with fake smile : m samaj gaya daya... Tu subh isse yha se bhar chod ana... Ok

Daya look toward dongara with happiness

Dongara : ye chehra khush hi acha lagta h...

Daya to abhijeet : kal tum chut jaoge yha se

Abhijeet about to deny to go but he think something and speak : thik h...

Daya left after sometime

dongara pass a evil smile to abhijeet and get a firm look in reply and dongara left...

* * *

Person : sir daya ke bare mein ek information mili h

2nd person : kaise information sachin

Sachin : acp sir hamare ek khabri ne bataya h ki kal vo mumbai aa sakta h

Acp : khabar pakki h sachin

Sachin : haa sir khabar bilkul pakki h

Acp in ordering tone : sab jagh police tenat kar do...

At a time acp's phone range

Acp on call

Acp : hlo acp parduman speaking

Other side : kal daya road pe aane wala h abhijeet ko apne saath leke... Kyoki vo abhijeet ko whi marne wala h... Bacha sakte ho to bacha lo abhijeet ko...

Acp in anger : kon bol rhe ho tum... Hlo hlo (but phone is dissconected

Sachin : kya hua sir kiska call tha

Acp meaningful tone : vo to nhi pata par kuch or pta chala h

Sachin ask : kya sir

Acp left the bureau with : kal pata chal jaega Sachin

And he left

* * *

The end

_**socho guys dongara ne abhijeet ko kyo chod diya... **_

_**Abhijeet ne jane ke liye haa kyo kha... Daya ko maut ke muh mein chod kar**_

_**Acp sir kya karne wale h**_

_**Kya hoga kya nhi**_

_**Sab ke jawab next chap mein**_

_**To review kro or chapter pao**_

_**Next chapter is after 350 reviews**_

_**Ok tata **_


	17. Tuffa ya shanti

**hlo friends **

**I m back with new chap**

**Hope u like **

_sorry for being late ... Sorry sorry sorry_

_Thodi busy thi _

_Ye chap bhi raat ko 2 bje tak jag kar likha _

_Hope u like it_

**without more bak bak **

**Thx for all readers and reviewers **

**Thank you **

**Thank you**

**Thank you**

_**ok read your chapter**_

_**Give review**_

_**Happy reading**_

* * *

Abhijeet in his mind : jarur is dongara ke dimag mein kuch chal raha h varna ye mujhe chod ta nhi aise... Kuch to gadbad h... Par kya ho sakta h... Khi ye fir se daya pe hamla to nhi karna chahta... Ho sakta h... Or kuch bhi ho sakta... Pata nhi subh kya hoga... (In confident tone) per mein daya ko kuch nhi hone duga...

* * *

Other side

Daya sitting on top of building : acha h aaj abhijeet chala jaega yha se... Or meri jindgi se bhi hamesha ke liye... Meri galti thi uspar bhrosa karne ki aab sudhaar luga... Use fir kabhi nhi miluga... Or firse vhi jindgi sharu ho jaae gii ... Abhijeet se mera milna meri jindgi ka ek bura hissa tha...

* * *

**next day**

Daya sit In car with abhijeet

And both left the place

Daya driving seriously

Abhijeet while looking outside : konse raste jane wale h hum

Daya don't answer him

Abhijeet look him in anger : m tumse kuch puch raha hu daya... Hum kis raste se jane wale h...

Daya without showing intrest : kyu jan na h tumhe

Abhijeet : ye jawab nhi h meri baat ka

Daya tell him way...

Abhijeet : rasta badal lo... Iss raste se nhi jaege hum...

Daya in teasing tone : kyo dusre raste pe police wale khde kar rakhe h kya... Mere liye

Abhijeet get angery on his last line but manage with : daya Tu rasta change kr le plz...

Daya look abhijeet shocked... It's real that abhijeet pleading him

Daya change the way with : ye rasta lamba pdega... Phle wale se jaldi paunch jaate...

Abhijeet dont listen him... He is in his thoughts : iss dongara ka koi bhrosa nhi h... Ho sakta h iss raste pe bhi aapne gunde bijwa rakhe ho... Hey bhagwaan help karna

Daya look abhijeet in thoughts

Daya again tount abhijeet : planing kr rhe ho kya marne ki mujhe...

Abhijeet give a firey look to daya

Abhijeet in his mind : us dongara se jayada to isne dimak kharab kr rakha h...

Daya again : m koi madad kru planning mein...

Abhijeet in anger : haa mehrbani kro or chup reho...

A silence take place

Abhijeet totally in the thoughts of dongara's planning...

Abhijeet speak with low tone : tujhe bhrosa to nhi hai mujh per... Fir bhi keh raha hu... Dhayan rakhna apna... Aas pass dhayan do... Samaj jaoge ki kon kaesa h...

Daya move his head in disappointment

Abhijeet in anger : tujhe bhrosa nhi h na mujh par... Mat kar bhrosa... Bilkul mat kar... Jawab tak nhi dena chahta na tu meri baat ka...bolna tak nhi chahta na mujhse Per jis din m sachai samne leke aauga na... Us din m bhi baat nhi kruga tujhse... Koi jawab nhi duga teri baat ka...

Daya again don't reply back

Which make abhijeet more frustrated

Abhijeet turn his face other side. ..

* * *

On a empty road

1st person : acp sir khi kisine majjak to nhi kiya h na... (While looking toward road) yha to koi nhi h

Acp : intazaar to hume karna hi hoga sachin... Abhijeet ki jindgi ka sawal h...

Sachin noded in yes

* * *

Daya and abhijeet pass there way in silence

After sometime duo reach at their place

Daya stop the car... And abhijeet get down... Daya turn the car... And abhijeet turn face... Daya look toward abhijeet by back mirror... Abhijeet start walking... He want to say many things to daya... To take care... To be careful... Want to tell him truth make him faith on his words... But he start toward his way because nothing was possible...

At a time daya speak : abhijeetttt...

It's like a limit of happiness for abhijeet... His brother call him...

Abhijeet turn back

Daya come near to him with car

Daya : mujhe kuch bolna tha abhijeet (abhijeet saw him) dekho m janta hu ki tum ek cid officer ho... Tumne jo kiya vo tumhari duty thi or meri galti (abhijeet hurt with his words) aab jo hua so hua... Tum apne raste or m aapne... To acha hoga ki hum dobaara na mile kabhi... Or ha fir mere kaam mein dakhal mat dena... Agli baar maaf nhi kruga... Ye akhri hi mulakat ho to hi acha h...

Abhijeet pass him a smile and in his mind : laut ke to m aauga daya... jarur aauga... Sach or sabooto ke sath... Bhot jald aauga...

And he left

Daya also left

* * *

Abhijeet take cab and left to his home

Abhijeet enter in house

Where he found aditya

Aditya really shock to saw abhijeet

Aditya run toward abhijeet with : abhi tum kab aae... (He saw abhijeets wound) ye kya haal bna rakha h tumne apna... Chalo ander aao... M uncle ko call kr deta hu vo subh se vishal nagar Road pe tumhara intzar ker rhe h...

Abhineet shock to listen the place : kya kha tumne aditya konse road pe

Aditya answer him : vishal nagar road pe... Uncle bta rhe the ki unke pass ek call aya tha ki tum unhe vishal nagar road pe miloge...

Abhijeet understand everything that why dongara free him and let him go with daya...

Abhijeet in serious tone : aditya give me your mobile

Aditya deny him with : nhi abhi tumhe kitni chot lgi h... Tumhe aram ki jarurat hai...

Abhijeet again : aditya it's urgent... Give me your cell

Aditya give him his phone with : ye lo

Abhijeet dail a no.

Call was attended

Abhijeet in firm tone : sr. Inspector abhijeet speaking

Caller : tumne mujhe phone kyo kiya

Abhijeet : ye batane ke liye dongara ki tumhara plan flop ho gaya h...

Dongara : konsa plan

Abhijeet : sad ko tumne hi call kiya tha na.. Daya ko giraftaar karwake uski nazro mein mujhe dokebaaz banana chahte the na...

Dongara intrupt with laugh : acha acha iski baat kr rhe ho tum... Are plan ye nhi tha... Plan to abhi baaki h abhijeet... Or listen tum abhi bhi daya ki nazro mein dokhe baaz ho. . .

And dongara cut the call

Abhijeet through Mobile in anger

Aditya speak : abhijeet hua kya h...

Abhijeet sit on soffa... Aditya give him water

Abhijeet tell everything to Aditya

Aditya shockly : ye dongara kitna darama karta h

Abhijeet in anger : Or vo daya kuch samjhta hi nhi h...

Aditya : per tumhe to samjhana chaiye tha na... Tum kaise us par hamla kr sakte ho...

Abhijeet in irritation : to tumhe kya lagta h ki meine use samjhane ki koshish nhi ki hogi...

Something stuck in aditya's mind...

Aditya in worry : tum yha aa gae ho... Agar unlogo ne daya ko piche se kuch nuksan pohchaya to

Abhijeet move his head in no with : nhi adi vo log daya ko kuch nhi karege... M itna to samaj gaya hu ki vo dongara chahta h ki daya mujhe maar dale Or daya ko dad maar de...

Aditya shockingly : par tum logo ke bich mein acp uncle kha se aa gye... Vo khud bhi to maar skte h na daya ko...

Abhijeet : nhi vo khud nhi marege... Agar unhe hi marna hota to kab ka maar dala hota... Hum vha 4 ghante behosh pde rhe... Tbhi maar deta hume... Par vo chahta h ki daya ko dad mare Or mujhe daya... Har bar vo kuch aaisa karta h ki daya ko mujh par gussa aae Or har khabar vo dad tak pohchata h..

Aditya : par kyo acp uncle Or daya ka kya connection h

Abhijeet : pata nhi yaar ki vo konsi kadi h jo un dono ko jodti h... Kuch samaj nhi aa raha... (In confident tone) per m pata karke rahuga...

At a time aditya's mobile ring

Aditya in confusion : koi private no. Se call kr raha h...

Abhijeet rise his eyebrow : mujhe do mobile

Aditya give cell to abhijeet

Abhijeet attend with : hlo

Caller : hii abhijeet kaise ho... Chalo chodo ye btao aage kya karne ka socha h... Mera matlab h ki tum haar man ne walo me se to nhi ho jarur kuch na kuch karoge...(with suspense) khi tum daya ka ateet to nhi jan'na chahte ho na... Daya ka vajood... Chaho to janlo chahe... Par us se phle kudh ke bare mein to pata kro ki tum kon ho... Kiska khoon dhod raha h tumhari rago mein... Apana ateet... Apna vajood

Abhijeet in anger : kya bakwas kar rhe ho

Caller : bakwass nhi h ye abhijeet... Agar pura sach jan'na h to jha pichli baar bulaya tha vhi aa jao... Usi factory m... M tumhe saboot de duga ki acp tumhara baap nhi h...

Abhijeet in anger : shut your mouth

Caller : gussa karne se hakikat nhi badal jaegi... Chalo tum mat aana m hi tumhare pass saboot paucha deta hu... Kal subh tak tumhe saboot mil jae ge... And he cut the call

Aditya ask : kya hua abhi ...

Abhijeet remember : m tumhe saboot duga ki acp tera baap nhi h (abhijeet come out from his thoughts) nhi kuch nhi... Bas vo dongara bakwaas kar raha tha... Baaki kuch nhi...

And he left in his room...

* * *

*Daya side*

Daya enter when dongara speak : aa gye daya tum... Kaafi der lga di

Daya normaly : nhi boss bas aise hi thoda wakt lag gya... Koi kaam tha aapko

Dongara : nhi kaam nhi tha per fikar ho rhi thi...

Dongara continue : chalo jao tum aaram kar lo... Kuch kha pi lo

Daya noded in yes and left

In way he saw something

It's abhijeet's watch

Daya saw it... Remember it... And about to ignore but his heart stop him

Daya go near to watch ... Take it

Daya in his mind : aab ye kha rehte gai... Fank deta hu... And he was about to through but stop with the thought : rhne deta hu... Uski nishaani samjhkar rakh leta hu... And he kept it and left

He himself don't know that why he kept it as a memory of abhijeet when he want to forget abhijeet... When he hate abhijeet... Then why

* * *

Next day

At abhijeet home

Abhijeet taking his breakfast when doorbell ring

Aditya get up with : lagta h uncle aa gaye h...

Abhijeet get up with : tum baitho m dekhta hu...

Abhijeet go and open the door and find no one except a box mentioned with (surprise from H. P.)

* * *

**The end**

**_socho kya h us box mein... _**

**_Kya kuch aisa jo abhijeet ke samne mushkile paida kr dega_**

**_Kya abhijeet haar maan lega ya apni baat pr kayam rahega_**

**_Kaise vo daya ke bare mein pata karega_**

**_Socho socho_**

**Guys kaan pakad ke sorry late update ke liye**

**Next after 375 reviews on story**

**Waiting for ur reviews friends**

**Ok **

**Tata**

**Tc**


	18. Nai saruatnaya hoslanai chunotiya

**hlo friends**

**I m back with new chap**

**Hope u like**

_sorry for being late ... Sorry sorry sorry_

_Hope u like it_

**without more bak bak**

**Thx for all readers and reviewers**

**Thank you**

**Thank you**

**Thank you**

_**ok read your chapter**_

_**Give review... Achi length h chap ki isliye review bhi ache dena... **_

_**Next after 410 reviews**_

_**Ok**_

_**Happy reading**_

Abhijeet take the box and directly go in his room

Abhijeet open the box and badly shock by saw what is inside it

**official letter of _adopting child name : abhijeet shetty _**

**_A pic of acp parduman with his wife and a small child of almost 6 months _**

**_A person holding a boy in his lap of almost 2 years_**

**_A chit with : _**_ye jo acp ke good mein bacha h ye uska saga beta h... Or dusri tasveer mein tumhe good mein liye hue h vo tumhare pita h (sr. Inspecter arnav shetty) _

Abhijeet sit on floor and again saw everything

He can't believe... How it is possible...

Abhijeet eyes fill with water

Abhijeet in broken tone: acp parduman mere dad nhi h... Meri mom bhi mere nhi h...nhi ye nhi ho sakta... Itne saal m unke saath raha hu... Dad ne mom ne kitna khayal rakha h mera... Unke saath haatho m bada hua hu... Aisa nhi ho sakta... Ye sab jhooth h... Jinke saath meine sari jindgi gujari h... Aaj achanak se vo log mujhe se dur nhi ho sakte

He remember

**small abhijeet learning cycling **

**Acp : abhi beta dekho aram se cycle chalana ok... Warna chot lag jaegi beta... **

**Abhijeet : ok dad... M alam se hi chalau ga... Chot ni lage gi**

**And abhijeet strt peadling **

**But he can't able to control handle and fall from cycle **

**Abhijeet scream : maaaaaa... **

**Acp run toward abhijeet and take him in his lap with : abhi kha lagi beta... Dikhao mujhe ... **

**At a time a lady come from inside : abhi kya hua beta tum chillaye kyo... (And she saw abhijeet) abhijeet tum gir kaise gaye beta... And she hug him immediately... Abhijeet stop screaming and sobbing... **

**Acp again : are ise chot lagi h parinita... Dekhne do mujhe... **

**Parinita in angry tone : aap the na yha iske pass... To kaise chot lag gai isse... (Acp tell him everything) apne ise akele cycle chalane dii... Aisi lapharwai... Vo bachaa h agar use chalana hi ata to aap ko m yha uske pass rahne ko nhi bolti... **

**Acp in low tone : ha mujhse galti ho gai... Mujhe sochna chaiye tha... Par mere dimak mein ye baat aai hi nhi... **

**Parinita in rude tone : ha kyo aagi ye baat aapke dimak mein... Apka dimak to sara din bureau mein rehta Or (in meaningful tone) dil to aapke pass h hi nhi(this line heart acp sir) **

**Acp in sad tone : to tum kya kehna chahti ho ki mujhe abhijeet ki fikar nhi... Kya m us se pyaar nhi karta... Vo mera bhi to beta h parinita **

**Parinita in tery tone : haa nhi apko uski filar.. Na uski na meri.. Apko sorr aapki duty ki fikar h ( and she left the place with abhijeet) **

Abhijeet in teary tone : itna payaar karte h mom dad mujhe... Nhi ye dongara juth bol raha h... (But in sad tone) per ye sab saboot... M aaj dad se baat karuga...

At a time aditya call abhijeet : abhijeetttttt...

Abhijeet come out from his thoughts and hide all things in drawer ... Wipe his tears...

Aditya entre in room : abhijeet tum yha kya kar rhe ho...

Abhijeet while trying to show himself normal : nhi kuch bhi to nhi

Aditya in strict tone : abhineet tumne kha ki hume uncle ke ane se phle ghar se jana h... Unhe pata nhi lagne dena... To m tumhare sath farmhouse pe bhi aaya... Uncle se jhooth bol ke ki kaam ke silsile m bhaar jaa raha hu... Kyoki tumne kha tha ki tum aapni tabiyat ko lekar koi laparwahi nhi barto ge... (In anger) kitni chot lagi h tumhe... Tumhe is time hospital bad pe aram karna chaiye or tum yha uchal kudh ker rahe ho... (While giving him threat) yaa to chup chaap vase raho jaise mein khata hu warna m uncle ko bta duga ki tum yha ho...

Abhijeet with innocent face : sorry adi... Aage se dhyaan rakhuga.. Bad se hiluga bhi nhi... Bilkul bhi nhi

Aditya : thik h... Last chance de raha hu... Tumhare room mein khana rakha h... Chalo vo khao or fir kuch medicines or injection le lena chup chap

Abhijeet noded in yes like a good boy...

Aditya help abhijeet to move because his left leg injured...abhijeet take his food... And then change his bandage and give him proper medical care...

Aditya : aab chup chaap soo jana ok... Or agar kuch chaiye ho to bol dena... Hilna nhi...

Abhijeet noded

And Aditya left

.

.

.

Dongara : meine jo aag lagai h usko kyu na thodi or hawa de di jae...

He call abhijeet

Abhijeet saw call from private no. : hlo

Dongara : kaise ho abhijeet... Ghaav kaise h aab... Chot ka dard kaam to hua h na phle se...

Abhijeet in anger : tune call kyo kiya h

Dongara : vo kya h na abhijeet ki mujhse jayada likha nhi jata... To isliye meine thoda sa sach to likh ke bhej diya par pura nhi bej paya... Vhi sach batane ke liye call kiya h

Abhijeet don't ask about truth

Dongara : tum to nhi puch rhe par fir bhi m tumhe bta hi du... Tumhare dad ka naam aarnav tha... Jo ki aab is duniya mein nhi h (abhijeet feel a strong feeling I side his heart whereas he never saw aarnav... Never meet with him... Infectly first time listen about him... Still he feel like he lost something)

Dongara again : jan na nhi chahoge ki uski maut kaise hui... Kon h unki maut ke piche...

Abhijeet speak unawarely : kon

Dongara : acp parduman (it's like again a shock for abhijeet... This make abhijeet angry)

Abhijeet in anger : kya bakwaas ker rahe ho...

Dongara : m bakwaas nhi kar raha hu... Ye tab ki baat h jab tumhare dad or acp dono sr. Inspector the... Dono bhot hi bahdur or intelligent the... Koi bhi decide nhi ker paa raha tha ki next acp kon hoga... To ek meeting hui or us meeting m tumhare dad ka naam refer kiya gaya or usi din tumhare dad or acp ek mission pe the... Jaise hi parduman ko pata chala ki acp arnav ko banaya jaega to usne us mission ke douran tumhare dad ko dhoke se maar dala... Or khud acp ban gaya..

It's limit for abhijeet : just shut up dongara... I said shut up... Bhot bak liye tum or bhot sun liya maine...

Dongara : are lagta h tumhe meri baato par bhrosa nhi h... To khud pata ker lo... Us wakt ke kisi bhi officer se puch h lo... Ki sachaai kya h... Or chae parduman se puch lo...

Abhijeet cut the call in anger

Dongara in his mind : aag ne jor pakad liya... Aab dekhna ye h ki iski chpet mein kon kon aata h... (And he start laughing)

* * *

Abhijeet through his mobile in anger

And sit with holding his head

Abhijeet get up after some time... Thik something and said : sorry adi...

And get down from window and left the place...

* * *

Other side

Acp is about to left for bureau

When abhijeet rich there

Abhijeet call acp : acp sir

Acp remember the voice and turn immediately with a word : abhijeet...

Acp run toward abhijeet

Acp saw abhijeet in such messy condition ... Bandage on his head.. Shoulder... His eyes are red... Hair are derry... Acp feel like someone cut his heart...

Acp in care : abhi bache ye chot kaise lagi tujhe . .. Or ye kya haal bna rakha h tumne apna

Abhijeet don't give him any answer

Acp hold him from near to his shoulder : chalo phle ander chalo... (And the left inside)

Acp give water to abhijeet with : tumhe pata h abhineet kal mere pass ek call aya ki vo daya tumhe vishal nagar road pe leke aane wala h or vha tumhe marne wala h... M vha paucha... Sara din tumhara intazaar kiya par tum mujhe vha nhi aaye...

Abhijeet speak in straight tone while stand up : mujhe aap se kuch baat karni h sir

Acp shock by abhijeet's behaviour... Why he calling him sir in house not dad...

Acp : ye kis treh baat ker rhe ho tum mujhse abhijeet...

Abhijeet in straight tone : aarnav shetty kon h sir

The word arnav shetty make acp shocked like a hell... He look forward abhijeet in shock...

Abhijeet agin : m aapse kuch puch raha hu sir... Aarnav shetty kon hai

Acp feeling high pressure on his hurt... But he manage with : m nhi janta... (And he turn his face another side)

Abhijeet : m janta hu sir

This make acp stuned... He feel like he lost his son... His everything...

Abhijeet continue : aarnav shetty mere dad ka naam hai sir..

Acp turn toward abhijeet in shock... He is feeling like his body weight is havey for him... Like earth slipped out from his leg...

Acp manage to speak : kya bakwaas kar rhe ho tum abhijeet

Abhijeet in normal tone : m bakwass nhi ker raha hu sir

And he give something to acp sir

**official letter of adopting child name : abhijeet shetty**

**A pic of acp parduman with his wife and a small child of almost 6 months**

**A person holding a boy in his lap of almost 2 years**

Acp sir saw them and a tear slip from his eyes

Truth is in front of him... And also abhijeet

But acp till want to hide it... He don't want or afford to lost abhijeet at any cost...

Acp trough all documents and picture on floor with : kya h ye sab... Kaisa majjak h ye abhijeet... And he turn his face... M koi aata nhi karna is baare mein... M apne kamre mein jaa rha hu... Tumhe bhi bhot chottein aai h... Tum bhi jakaar araam karo... (Acp sir is about to left when abhijeet speak)

Abhijeet : aapne mere dad ki jaan kyo li sir... Acp stop at his place after listening this

Abhijeet continue : agar aapko acp ki post hi chaiye thi to ek baar unse bolkar dekhte... Apne seniours se baat karte... Aapni skills or talent per improvement karte... Mere dad ke bhrose ka fayda uthakar mission ke doran unhe goli kyu maar di sir... Kyo unki dosti ka fayda uthaya... Ek post pa e ke liye aapne mere dad ki jaan le li... Mujhe mere dad se dur ker dia... Kyo sir Kyo... Kya ek post kisi ki jindgi se badkar hoti h... Yaa fir sachaai ye h ki aap jalte the mere dad se... Vo aapse jayada better the isliye aap jalte the unse... Aap nhi seh paye ki mere dad aapse badi post per jaye...vo aap ko dost mante the or aapne kya kiya ...dosti ka naam hi badnaam kar dia...aap mere dad ki tarkii se khush nhi the...aap dono mein se acp kon anega ye headquarters bhi taye nhi kar paa raha tha...to aapne socha ki Kyo na mere dad maar dia jae...jis se ki aap ka rasta saaf ho jae...Isiliye aapne unhe dokhe se... (But he stop In mid because of a tight slap)

Acp on the pick of his voice : SHUT UP ABHIJEETTTTTTT... JUST SHUT UPPPPP

This anger and tone make abhijeet shiver...

Acp in anger : tum hote kon ho mere or aarnav ki dosti ke bare mein kuch bhi bolne wale... (Again in high voice) HOW DARE You... Haa nhi faisla ker paa rhi thi headquarters... Pta h Kyo... Kyoki hum dono ek dusre ka naam recer kar rhe the...

(Acp sir stop for a minute and then again)

Acp in thoughtful and teary tone : uspar meine goli nhi chalai thi... (From the core of his heart) usne mere liye goli khai thi... Mere sine pe chalai gayi goli usne aapne sine pe le li...(in high tone) vo thi hamari dosti... Tumhare janam ke kuch dino baad hi tumhari maa ka dehaant ho gaya tha... Tut gaya rha vo us wakt meine use sambhala tha... Aapne bete ko khone ke gaam ko bhulakar... Use sambhala... Use sahara dia... Vo thi hamari dosti.. Haa tum mere bete nhi ho (abhijeet feel like his soul left him for a second) mera bete ko to maar dia un tiger vang walo ne... Mere dost koaar dala...(In teary tone) 6 mahine ka tha mera beta... Maar dala un logo ne use... Kho dia meine use... Parinita bhi iss sadme ki vajh se bilkul tut gai... Ek pal mein sab kho dia... Mera dost meri aankhon samne mujhe chod kar chala gaya... Mere haatho mein daam tod diya usne... Jaate jaate wada lekar gaya mujhse ki m kbhi tujhe pata na lagne du ki tu anaath h... Nhi tod paya uska wada... Jab mere hatho mein tum bade hue to tum se lavaav ho gya... Tumhe khone se darne laga... Tumhare aane ki vajh se meine parinita ko firse muskurate dekha... Sab chize phle jaisi hone lagii... Khusiya nhi khona chahta tha m... Apne dost ko aakhri wakt mein diya hua wada nhi todna chahta tha

He stop for a minute

Again in serious tone : m tumse ye chupana chi chahta tha ki tum aanath ho

Balki tumhe ye batana nhi chahta tha ki tum anath ho...

Jis din in do batton mein fark samaj jaoge... Us din sayad mere halat bhi samaj paoge...

A silence take place in surrounding

Acp sir is about to left the place but not able to uplift his body weight

And about to fall ... When abhijeet hold him carefully

Abhijeet with pure care : dad..

Yes he call acp sir "dad"... Not sir

Abhijeet make him sit properly on soffa... But this time acp sir is uncouncious...

Abhijeet saw him with pure love... And a tear fall from his eyes

Abhijeet Insitlty hug acp sir tightly...and start crying

Abhijeet get apart from acp sir and take him In his room... Lie bim on bed... And call doctor

.

Doctor rich in half hour

Abhijeet : aaiye doctor dad andaar h

And they left in room

Doctor check acp sir and give him proper treatment

Abhijeet in tention : doctor dad thik to h na...

Doctor : ha abhijeet ... Aapke dad bilkul theek h... Bas blood pressure baad gaya tha to behosh ho gye... Ghabrane wali koi baat nhi h... Meine injection de diya h... Jaise hi normal hoge to theek ho jaege...

Abhijeet while taking a sign of relief : thx doctor...

Doctor : it's my duty abhijeet

Abhijeet left with doctor toward door and after a minute doctor left

Abhijeet go In acp sir's room... And saw pale face of his father which make him weak from inside... Abhijeet sit near to acp sir and hold his hand...

Abhijeet in low tone : sorry dad meine aapko itna hurt kiya... I m really sorry dad... Per agar m ye sab nhi kehta to aap kabhi mujhe sachai nhi batate ... Hamesha ye sab mujhse chupate... Apne dost se kiya wada nhi todte... Or m kabhi is uljhan se bhaar nhi nikal pata... Or sayad aapko hi galat samaj baithta... Aab m puri sachai jaan chuka hu dad... Aab mujhe mere dad or aapke bete ki maut ka badla lena h us dongara se... Aab m sab thik karke hi aapse miliga dad... M agar laut ke wapas aauga to badla lekar hi aauga... Us dongara ko nhi choduga m... He place something on near by table ...(he is about to left but stop when find his hand holded by acp sir) abhijeet saw toward his pale and uncousiouse face and in confident tone : m lout ke aau ga dad... And he left with seprating his hand from acp sir's grip...

* * *

**the end... **

**To frnds kaisa lga chap **

**Review jarur dena... I m waiting for your review**

_**to socho aab kya hoga aage**_

_** abhijeet aab kya karege**_

_**Kaise dongara tak pauche ge or **_

_**daya ke bare mein jab abhijeet ko pta chalega to kya reaction hoga abhijeet ka. . .**_

_**Kya kya hoga socho**_

**har sawal ka jawab next chap mein **

**So give review and take chap**

**Next chap is after 410 reviews on story**

**Ok tab tak ke lie _tata _**

**Be happy **

**Tc**


End file.
